Not What It Seems
by xXxcluelesscatxXx
Summary: The flock mets a new girl who is just like them, wings and all included. she's nice, smart, and seems to be trusted by all, except Max. Max thinks that she's hidding something. But with jealousy in the air, is Max right or just imagening it?
1. Chapter 1

**Title:**_Not What it Seems_

**Summery: **_The Flock meets a new girl, Moon, she has wigs like the Flock's. She's nice, smart, and seems to be trusted by everyone, that is except for Max. Max thinks that Moon is hiding something from her flock. But with emotions running wild, can it be truth or is it just Max's jealousy towards Moon? And why does it feel like whenever the flock is attacked Angel is on the erasers side? And why am I asking you all these questions?! Just read the story! Rated T just to be safe. MY FIRST FANFIC!_

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Maximum Ride or such, but I do own Moon and Snowy and Icy ._

"Blah" Person talking

'_Blah'_ Person thinking

**Name** Name of the person's POV

'**_Blah'_** Moon's Voice

'_Blah' _ Max's voice

**Chapter One**

** normal **

It was morning and everyone, except Max, was sound asleep. The Flock had traveled to Illinois a few weeks after they had meet the other Max. They had decided to settle in a town up north for a while. There was a slight sheet of snow covering the ground and trees, and it was really cold. There were a few birds chirping and the wind was howling, caring along some snow and placing it on top of the sleeping flock members.

0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO

**Max**

Well I'm back! Wow, I didn't know how tired the flock actually was. We flew for about five hours straight, no rest. I didn't know how tired they were, I mean they didn't complain or anything. Well, it's already noon and they're all still asleep. Even Fang! Well being the nice person or mutant-freak (your choice) I am, I had gone to the store and had broth them some chow. We were staying at a park, no one seemed to go there so it was perfect for us. Well it wasn't exactly a park, it was more of an abandoned park with no jungle gyms, but with a lot, and I mean a LOT of trees and a little pond. Well not that little it was more of a big little pond, you get what I'm saying?

For anybody who's new at this journey, I just have to tell them: **Where have you been!** My name is Max and me, along with another 5 people, got experimented upon by some sick scientists. We're only 98 human and 2 avian. We're avian-hybrids. We have wings, just like birds, well actually bigger, much much bigger and some special powers. There's also the Erasers, they are human-lupine hybrids, or wolves if you like that better, with wings. Erasers are blood thirsty and they don't care who they harm or kill. We, me (Max), Fang, Iggy, Angel, Nudge, Gazzy, and Total (the mutant talking dog), have been running away to try to save our lives. But it's not that easy when you have to take care of six others, and with the constant Eraser attacks, the voice inside my head that keeps telling me that I need to save the world. Yes I have a voice inside my head, well another one besides my own. We have been running away for about 5 years now, or maybe even more, I lost track. I'm 15, Fang 15, Iggy 14 (he'll be 15 in a month) and blind, Nudge 11, Gasman (Gazzy) 8, and Angel 6. I'm not sure how old the dog, Total, is so I didn't write it down, but I'll say he's about 1 year old (in human years).

I didn't know how cold it could be up here north. I mean it's barely October and it's already snowing, plus it's as cold as hell! (If that's possible). Well anyways, we had decided to settle down here for a while. The flock seemed to like it up here so, me being the leader and all, had chosen to give them a little break. The erasers didn't seem to have followed us here, and I do have to admit, it's pretty nice here. It is cold, but the whole flock is happy, even Fang. '_Fang…' _I turned around to see him sleeping. _'He looks so handsome when he's asleep. What are you thinking Maximum!'_ I don't know what I really feel for him, he's like my brother, yet so much more. I know I love him, but I'm not sure if it's brother-sister kind of love, or if it's _real_ love. When he looks at me, I feel myself blush and those dark eyes of his keep me from turning away. I just cant stop staring at him.

I think he felt my gaze on him, even though he was asleep, because he started to wake up. He sat down and looked around, when he became aware where we were, he looked at me. Those dark and mysterious eyes captured me completely. I must have looked like a drooling idiot because he raised his eyebrow. I don't know why, but when he did this I started to blush like crazy. I finally broke my gaze from him, and turned around so that he wouldn't see me blushing. I wonder what he's thinking.

0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO

** Fang **

How long was I asleep? God, my head hurts like hell. And why is Max just staring at me? I woke up and she was staring at me, she looked like if she was thinking real hard. I raised my eyebrow and she just turned around, blushing. I was about to ask her something when Iggy woke up. Right away he asked what we were going to eat. I had never heard him ask that question so eager. Yes, we didn't eat sometimes and he must have been starving, I know I was, but it's just not like him to ask like that. I was looking at Max, and she seemed kind of surprised too. Max just stared at me and smiled. Did I do something? She took out some muffins and threw one at me and Iggy, hitting him on his face. I swallowed hard, so I wouldn't laugh. I mean, something must have been wrong with Max. She knows that Iggy is blind and can't see when people throw things at him in mid-air.

It's pretty cold here, but still I like it. A few minutes after Iggy and I woke up, the rest of the flock started to wake up. We started eating the muffins Max had given us, and I have to admit, they were pretty darn good. She was still acting really strange, I mean she always acts strange, but this was stranger than strange. She kept looking at me, and when I asked her what was wrong she just said nothing, but I know her better that that and I know that something's going on in her head. I'm beginning to worry about her, but I couldn't let her, or the others, know. They would think I was over reacting or something, and that's just not who I am to them. To them I'm like an emotionless mutant 15 and a month year old kid who doesn't talk much, or cares about other things, or is rather rude and mean. Well, they're wrong. I do care about things and people; I do have feelings even though I don't express them or whatever; and I'm not a heartless jerk. I just don't know how to let them know that.

0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO

**Angel **

Something is going on with Fang and Max. I read their minds and they were thinking about each other. Well not like that, but still. I have no clue what's going on between them two. Maybe they're together now! I would really love to see them together. I now that Max really loves Fang. And I mean love love, not just brotherly love. I don't know if Fang loves her back like she loves him, but then I really don't know much about how Fang feels. And if they end up together, I can kill two birds with one shot. (you get it? Two birds- never mind.)

I just love the snow! Nudge, Gazzy and I built a snowman. Iggy was building one by himself, and it was so cool. It was not a snowman with three balls of snow, but it looked just like Nudge. I wonder how he made it being blind and all. I know that he has feelings for her, and she does too. Well for him not for herself. I wish some random eraser broke them apart. I still remember what they did to me when they kidnapped me (The erasers). It was horrible, but I liked it.

Max took us to buy some clothes. She used the card she found in New York. She brought a two shirt and jeans for each one of us. Plus a jacket and a sweater, for the winter, and a new backpack . After that, we went to McDonalds, people stared at us there. But hey, we are hungry and homeless! It was pretty cold when we got out. Fang was back to his "normal" self, but not Max. I still wonder what's with them. Maybe they're mad at each other and will tear each other apart, limb by limb. That would be a good thing on my book…

0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO

**Normal**

The flock made their way back to the park. Angel and Gazzy were playing I Spy, and Nudge was telling Iggy how everything looked, and Total was on Iggy's hands. Total was scared of the snow, he didn't like the cold.

"Hey guys," Max said. "Today we're going to sleep at the park, but tomorrow we're going to rent a room or something."

"Fine," was all Fang said. It had been all he had said to Max for the entire day.

"But Max, it's cold!" Nudge said. "And I mean, we cant get sick or anything, because then we would have to go to the hospital or something and they could find our wings and turn us in to the white coats and they would make our lives miserable again. And I don't think that anybody want to go back to the School because of what they did to us there. If I ever meet anybody who wants to go back to a place like the School than I would-"

"Quiet," Iggy said, telling the others to listen. It was dark now and the only noise was the wind howling. The streets we're quiet and it seemed like there was no living soul outside. But since the flock has better hearing than the regular human, they could hear a girl screaming up on the sky. The others heard this and began to look were the noise was coming from. The first one to spot the girl was Fang. He saw her and flew towards her without thinking. He knew that she was in trouble. When he got close to her he saw that she was being attacked by Ari. Not a real attack though. When Ari got hold of her, he began to try to kiss her. She kicked him, but couldn't get out of his hold.

0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO

**Fang **

I heard a scream, and immediately knew that something was wrong. Apparently Iggy heard it as well because he told Nudge to shut up, well in a nice way. I was the first one to spot the girl. She was flying up in the sky. I immediately started running and took off flying. I made my way to where the girl was and I found that she was being attacked by Ari. Well attacked isn't he right word, he was actually trying to…uh… kiss her. She was kicking him and trying to get away from him but he's much stronger that she is. I immediately attacked Ari. I caught him off guard and I sent him back a couple of feet away and made him drop at least 10 feet. The girl tried to fly away from both of us but she fainted, in mid-air! Her wings folded and she began to fall like a rock towards the grown. I went after her and caught her before she became a pancake. I saw that Max and the others were attacking Ari all at once, and I kind of felt sorry for him. Who a I kidding, I was happy! I hope they kill him!

I carried the girl, bridal style, and I landed where we were staying. She was completely covered by blood, so I started to clean her up as much as I could, without invading her personal…uh…things, and bandage her up. She has wings just like mine. Fourteen feet across and they're mainly black and different shades of brown. They look like a wild hawks wings. Her feathers are soft, yet rough. But there was something different about her. I just cant put my finger on it…..oh I know, her ears. She has cat ears on the top of her head.

0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO

**Max **

I saw Fang take off, and the rest of us fallowed him immediately. When I cached up to him I saw that he had kicked Ari, but then he fell fast towards something or someone, I really didn't see what. The rest of the flock and I kicked Ari's butt good. He fled fast, he's such a coward. I remembered that Fang had gone after something and immediately began looking for him. I spotted him in the place where we were staying, he seemed to be bandaging somebody. I headed towards him and the rest of the flock followed. Well except Angel, she was still were she had been and she had something on her hands. Nudge called her to come, and she followed. When we got to where Fang was, we saw that he was putting a girl in his sleeping bag.

0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO

**normal **

"Fang are you okay?" Nudge asked right away.

"Yeah," he responded. He was putting the girl he had rescued in his sleeping bag. "Nudge can you put the bandages away?"

"Sure Fang," Nudge said. She opened her mouth to say more but she was cut off by Max.

"Who's she?" Max said sounding mad.

"Calm down, it's not like she's Fang's girlfriend or something like that, Max." Total said, making Angel and Gazzy giggle some.

"I have no clue, Ari was attacking her." Fang answered in his calm voice, ignoring what Total had just said. His face was emotionless but inside his heart was racing at one hundred miles per hour. _'Why did I bring her here! I'm such an idiot. Max is going to kill me.'_

Total jumped away form Iggy's hands and went towards the girl. When he saw her, he began to growl. He was about to take a bite out of her bandaged arm, but when he opened his mouth Fang put a stick across it telling him to back off. Total spit the stick out and growled both at Fang, and the girl.

Fang turned around to see the sleeping girl, and that's when he noticed something familiar about her. _'Oh my God! She looks like Iggy!' _

"Max!" Angel said trying to act surprised. "She looks just like Iggy!" Iggy turned towards Angel and looked at her confused. "Iggy, she could be your sister. She has the same nose and mouth shape that you do, and the pale colored skin and strawberry blond hair. I wonder if she has the same birth mark as you do."

"What?" Max said, and took a look at the girl. She gasped when she saw her. Angel was right, this girl could be Iggy's twin sister. "Fang, turn her over and Nudge you check if she has the birth mark."

"Okay Max." Nudge said. Fang slowly turned the girl face down, and then he backed away to let Nudge check her. Nudge pulled the left side of the girl's shirt up, and she saw it: the small red birthmark on her left side towards the back. The birthmark looked exactly like the one Iggy had.

"Oh, Max!" Nudge said and showed the leader what she had seen. "Iggy, she has the same birthmark you do. Although hers is a little more towards the back."

"Fang, wake her up. We have to ask her some questions." Max ordered the second in command boy. Fang just turned toward his leader, not saying anything. Nudge pulled the girl's shirt back in place.

"No," Fang said at last. He looked at Max straight in the eye, and she became aware that he really meant it.

"Wake her up!" Max ordered once more. The boy just shook his head no again.

"No, Max." Fang said. "She needs to rest. We'll question her later."

"No, now. We have to know who she is, what's her name, what is she doing here, and why was she being attacked by Ari. Look at her Fang! She has wings like ours!" Max said impatient at the boy.

"I said no. The girl needs to rest. She lost to much blood and I don't think you want to take her to the hospital to donate your blood to a mire stranger." Fang said, his dark eyes never losing Max's gaze.

"Fang's right, Max. we'll ask questions later. Um…why did Total growl at her?" Iggy asked, he hated that he couldn't see, he wanted to know how the girl looked exactly. He wanted to see if this girl could actually be his sister.

"Oh, because she has cat ears at the top of her head." Nudge said, making Iggy confused. "But other than that, she looks like you."

"I found something that might help you with those questions, Max." Angel said holding out a piece of paper.

"What's this, Angel?" Max said taking the paper. "Where did you get this from?" Max asked, she unfolded the paper and waited for Angel to answer.

"I took it away form Ari. I saw it and thought it could be something of use to us. I began reading it and I think that they are orders. I only read some part of it." Angel answered. The others were facing Max, waiting for her to read the paper. Since Max didn't do anything, Nudge began talking.

"Read it Max." Nudge said. "I mean it could be something important. Like what they're planning against us. Or where they're hiding or something. Come on! Don't keep us in suspense, we want to know what it says!"

"Okay fine Nudge. It says:

"Ari, you have your orders. You have to locate were the flock has gone too. We have changed target. You have to get Fang now, not Max. Plus you have to find Moon. She escaped from the School, and we cant go on with our studies without her back here. Remember that she's as strong as Max, maybe stronger, so it will be hard. You have to get her and Fang. You can do whatever you want to the rest of the flock, just make sure that Moon and Fang get captured, alive. They have to come back to the School, we need them back and quick. Anne wants them both, so don't screw this up! This is your last chance. -Jeb."

"Well, I guess this is Moon." Max said pointing at the sleeping girl. "You're right Fang. We'll let her rest for now, but when she wakes up we'll have to ask her a few questions."

"Can we go to the pond?" Angel asked. "Not to go swim, just to look at it. Please, it will only be a little while. As soon as you want to leave, we'll leave and come back here." Gazzy and Nudge looked at Max, ready to do Bambi eyes if necessary.

"uh…but the girl." Max said. _'we cant just leave her here alone. What if she wakes up and leaves leaving us with more questions than answers?"_

"Max, you guys go ahead, I'll stay here with the girl." Fang said, reading Max's mind without having mind reading powers like Angel.

"Okay, but it'll only be a while." Max said. Gazzy and Angel screamed yes, and ran towards the pond. Total didn't follow them, instead he walked towards Fang.

"I'll stay with you. Uh…can we play something?" Total said. Nudge and Iggy walked slowly towards the pond, Nudge telling Iggy a story. Max took a look at the girl once more, then she fallowed the others.

When they came back two and a half hours later, they found that the girl was still asleep. Fang was throwing a stick up in the sky, about 40 feet in the air, and Total jumped for it getting it with no problem. It was about 10 pm, so it was time for that younger kids to go to sleep.

"I'll take the first watch." Iggy said, going over to a tree. He sat down and rested his back on the tree.

"I'll take the second watch , and Fang can take the third watch." Max said and Fang nodded. "Now, everybody go to sleep." She said, everybody taped their left fists with each other. The younger kids immediately feel asleep and so did Max. Fang was just sitting down next to the girl. _'If she wakes up before anybody else does, she'll fly away. I cant let that happen. I'm sure she knows why _They_ want us back in the School.' _Fang took out some hencoops and tied one of the girl's hand to one of his._ 'There now if she tried to fly away, I'll know. Just hope that if Max sees the handcuffs she won't ask too much questions.'_ Fang thought to himself, he fell asleep sitting down, his back against a tree on the opposite side of Iggy.

0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO

** Moon **

I woke up like at… I don't know, but I saw that it was still dark. The sun hadn't come up yet, but I knew it would soon. I turned my head around, trying to figure out were I was, and I saw that I was with six other people and a dog. I freaked out immediately, but when I tried to stand up I saw that I was tied to this guy's hand. I couldn't really tell how he looked, but he kinda looked super handsomely hot and sexy! He looked at me and smiled.

"Glad your awake." He said. I freaked out even more. "don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you."

I remember this guy. He was the one that had saved me from Ari. _'Ugh, Ari, how could he possibly think I wanted to be his. Sicko! The plan was to get me close to the flock, not to try and kiss me in the middle of his "attack".' _I returned the smile and sat down besides him._ 'This must be Fang, the oldest guy from the flock. The one I have to give to the whitecoats.'_

0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO

**Fang **

Ha! I was right. I was on watch duty thing when she woke up, and the minute she saw where she was, she tried to stand up to fly away. But what she didn't count on, was her being tied to me! She woke up and got all freaked out, but I think I calmed her down, I think.

"So what's your name?" I asked lamely, already knowing that it was Moon. _'Why did you ask that stupid question!?'_

"I'm Moon. Who are you?" She asked me. She seemed curious, and I knew that she was forcing her wings to stay tightly hidden on her back. I mean, I would, if I just woke up and I was tied to someone I didn't know.

"I'm Fang. I know you have wings so there's no need to hide them." I said letting her see my fourteen-feet long dark wings.

"Oh my God! You were in the School too?" She asked surprised and freaked out. "Were you all in the School?" She asked motioning to the rest of the flock. She seemed worried. She took out her wings, and they sort off matched mine.

"yeah, we were all in the School. Don't worry, we're not erasers." I said. That seemed to calm her down a bit. "What was Ari trying to do to you?"

"You know Ari?" She asked. Well I guess she's not that bright. I mean, if I told her I, I mean we, were in the School, then she could have guessed that we knew Ari, right? okay maybe not.

"Yeah," I said, trying to get the hencoops off. "You don't happen to spot a key do you?" I said when I realized that I didn't remember where I had left the key. _Great going Fang!'_

"You have it around you neck. Here let me take it off for you." She said. She got awfully close to me, I began to breath quickly. She smelled like the sweet sent of freshly cut apples, and her hair was so soft. She got the key out of the black string and she gave it to me. She was just inches away from my face, I swear I was sweating by now. I didn't know what to do, and she just smelled so nice. I was not acting very Fang-like. I managed to pull away from her before I tried to kiss her. If I hadn't backed away, I would have kissed her. I mean, she was just so inviting. Her soft hair, her sweet smell, the warmness in her. Wait say what now? I took off the hencoops and she smiled at me. "Wait your Fang?"

"Yup," I said. _'does she know me from somewhere? Do I know her from somewhere?'_

"Oh my God! Your in trouble, the erasers are going to try to get you back into the school. You have to be careful. Ari has millions of erasers looking for you and me. God! If it hadn't been for me, Ari would have never found you. Now he knows where you are, and he's going to try to get you back to the School! I'm sorry, I think I should leave. Thanks for rescuing me, but I have to go now. I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"Wow you talk as much as Nudge does." She looked at me with confusion then she started running away. I chased her and manage to grabbed her hand before she took off. _'Man does she run fast. And I mean _Fast_!' _But I got her off balance and made her fall on top. And you know what, my little chase made Max and Iggy wake up.

"Get away from him!" Max yelled out. _'she thinks I'm being attacked?' _but it was too late to stop her. She had launched herself at Moon and tackled her. Moon screamed in pain, not able to do anything because she was week from battling Ari. I swear I hear something crack, and I don't think it was a stick.

"Max, no stop!" I yelled out and pulled Max away form Moon. Moon was on the ground, her nose bleeding. I went to were Moon was and I helped her up. She couldn't really stand on her own two feet, so she had to lean on me. I felt something warm on my cheeks. _I'm blushing?!?! What the fuck!!!???_

"Why were you on op of Fang!" Max screamed at Moon. Was it me or was Max jealous? Yeah, that'll be the day, when Max is jealous. But she really seemed jealous, can it be that she was? _'Max doesn't get jealous, Fang. Your thinking wrong today. And your not acting like Fang.'_

"I made her fall on top of me, it's not her fault. You didn't have to beat the crap out of her just so that she could get off of me."

0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0o

**Max **

'_Oh man , did I do it bad. I think I just got carried away because I like Fang. I mean, because I want to protect him. Can it be that you actually have feelings for him? Now you want to talk. Can it be another time. Wait, what do you know about this Moon girl? Let's just say that Moon and Fang have a lot of things in common.what is that supposed to mean. Well you can trust her if you actually trust Angel. I said what is _that_ supposed to mean!' _It had been like a month since I had heard the voice, and when it decides to come back, all it tells me is that I should trust this girl if I really trust my little Angel. Of course I trusted her, but how do I know that the voice isn't just playing a trick on me. I mean, the voice has helped me in a lot of things, but what if now it turned evil or something? What if I listened to the voice and went ahead and trusted this girl, and then she kills all of us? _'Max pull yourself together! I cant let anybody see me like this. I'm the invincible Max for God's sake. I cant trust this girl, and I wont.'_

"I'm sorry. I thought you were attacking Fang." I said lamely. How lamer could I have sounded! Fang was looking at me strange.

"So you thought that I couldn't handle her?" Fang finally said. How stupid could I have been. I mean, Fang is a big boy, he could have handled her in a sap, I think. He can handle Erasers, can't he?

"No, I just… I mean…" _'What am I going to say now! Great going Max!'_

"Can somebody tell me what just happened!" Iggy said. God I forgot that he was with me.

"I made Moon fall on top of me by accident, and Max attacked her thinking that Moon was attacking me." Fang told him. Iggy seemed confused, I don't think he remembered that there was another girl with us. The girl, Moon, was just staring at him with her big blue eyes. _'wow, she must be Iggy's sister, she has the same eyes too. But hers actually work.'_

"Oh my God!" She screamed scaring Fang, and making me sake. Wait…Fang got scared? Then she ran over to Iggy and gave him a big bear hug. I'm surprise Iggy actually returned the hug. Moon's eyes were shining with tears while Iggy's were full of confusion. Fang was just standing there, smiling. Wait! Fang…smiling? Fang was smiling! How can this be? I mean he never actually smiles, and now he's smiling? And I know it wasn't a grin or something. He saw me looking at him smile and he stopped smiling.

"Are you okay Moon?" Fang asked the girl. Moon was now in tears, she backed up a bit and looked at Iggy.

"I finally found you. I have been looking for you since I escaped the School. I cant believe this, I finally found you, Iggy. I finally found you, brother."_ brother?!?!_

**Hey ya'll! this is ma first FANFIC so go easy on me! um... i know it suck and all but i tried! LEAVE SOME REVIEWS! **

**LUBs Berry**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Maximum Ride or such, but I do own Moon and Snowy and Icy ._

"Blah" Person talking

'_Blah'_ Person thinking

**Name** Name of the person's POV

'**_Blah'_** Moon's Voice

'_Blah' _Max's voice

**here's chapter two! hope you like it! ...**

**Chapter two**

**Nudge **

I woke up 'cause I heard that somebody screamed: "Oh my God!" I thought that something bad had happened, so I quickly woke up and made Angel wake up. I mean, if something really bad was happening, like if Erasers were attacking or something, I was going to need to wake Angel and Gazzy up so that they could get away while Me, Iggy, Fang, and Max took care of the Erasers. I mean, Angel and Gazzy can take care of themselves, but they are the youngest ones out of the whole group, and Max doesn't really let them fight against a fully grown Eraser.

I don't think Angel liked the idea of me waking her up, because she looked pretty pissed off. I had never seen her like this, but I should have expected her to react like this. I mean, to wake her up I kinda kicked her. I was trying not to kick her too hard, but I guess it hurt her. She just looked at me wanting an explanation of why I had woken her up.

"Are you okay Moon?" We heard Fang said, and we immediately went over to were they were.

The girl, Moon, that Fang had saved earlier, was hugging Iggy. She was hugging MY Iggy. I mean…her…Max's…Fine I admit it! I like Iggy! I like him more than just friends or more than a brother. I have liked him since….like I was five years old, when we were still in the School. I was so mad. I went over to them, but before I could say anything, the girl backed away.

"I finally found you. I have been looking for you since I escaped the School. I cant believe this, I finally found you, Iggy. I finally found you, brother."_ 'BROTHER! You mean this is actually Iggy's sister! I cant believe this! Iggy has a sister. But… I never saw her in the School. She must be lying!'_

"You liar!" Angel and I screamed in unison, making Gazzy and Total wake up. The girl seemed surprised to see us, I don't think she heard us wake up. I took a good look at this girl. She did look a lot like Iggy. She had the same blue eyes, and the same pale skin… God, can this actually be Iggy's sister? _'No it cant be. When we found Iggy's parents they didn't say anything about him having a twin sister. She must be working for those jerks at the School.'_

"Guys, go back to sleep. We'll take care of this." Max told us.

"No Max. We want to be part of this. We want to know what's going on." Gazzy said from behind me. I don't think he knew what was going on because he had just woken up.

"Yeah, I want part of this too." Total said going over to were Angel and I were. "Wait, what are we talking about here?"

"I have no clue, but whatever it is about I want to be part of it." Gazzy said yawning.

"Me too." I said. If we all wanted to be in the conversation, Max couldn't deny us that right, right? Well I think Angel read my mind because she nodded at me.

"Me three." She said._ 'Thanks Angel. Now Max will have to let us in the conversation.'_ That Angel, she's just so cute. I mean I just love her perfectly white wings, and her shiny blond curly hair. It is kind of creepy, you know… how she can read our minds and make people do things with her mind. I think she read my mind again because she just gave me this look. Kind of creepy if you ask me.

0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO

**normal **

The Flock and Moon gathered around in a circle. Nudge was next to Max, Max was next to Iggy, Iggy was next to Moon, Moon was next to Fang, Fang was next to Angel, Angel was next to Gazzy, with Total on his lap, who was next to Nudge (does that make sense?). Fang looked over at Max, telling her to start asking questions. Max nodded and began the questionnaire.

"Your name is Moon, right?" Max said, trying to sound mean.

"Yeah, that's what I named myself," Moon said looking down at the ground. Max looked over at Angel telling her to read Moon's mind. Angel knew what Max was telling her and began reading Moon's mind.

"What do you know about the School?" Max asked.

"I know that they want Fang and me back to the School, so that they can continue the project they are working on. They need us because something is different with our DNA, or something like that."

"What do you mean by different?" Fang asked. His voice sounding like always.

"Our DNA is different from all the other avian-hybrids. They have something special, or something like that." Moon said, looking at Fang strait in his dark eyes.

"Can you be more specific?" Max asked, knowing that Fang wanted to know more.

"All I know is that they are different and that the whitecoats need the DNA to do something. Something like a bomb, or something like of that type."

"That's all you know?" Fang asked, sounding anxious to know more.

"I'm afraid that's all I know. I hear this stuff from the whitecoats, when they were talking about it." said Moon, sounding sad because she couldn't help Fang know more about why they wanted him back.

"Why did you say that Iggy was your brother?" Nudge said, butting in.

"Because it's the truth. He's my brother. Our parents and the other whitecoats experimented on us. They were the ones responsible for making us mutants. They gave us the avian DNA and turned us into freaks!" Moon said, tears beginning to fall form her blue eyes. She pushed some strands o hair back over her ear and began to speak again, "This is all their fault! When Iggy was taken away by Jeb, they got all mad because they couldn't continue with the experiments on him. Then I don't know what happened, they took me out of the School and locked me in a basement in a house in Washington." Moon continued saying. She was crying hard now. She put her hands on her face to cover her tears. Fang put his hand on her shoulder, trying to calm her down. Since she didn't stop, he pulled her to his chest, surprising everybody, except Iggy because he didn't' know what the others were doing or watching.

"Was it their house?" Fang said, Moon only nodded into his shirt. He pulled her tighter to his chest, trying to comfort her. Max got cherry red with jealousy and anger, that her best friend was like that to a complete stranger.

"I'm pretty sure it was because they stayed to sleep there." Moon said trying to call her sobbing down.

"You liar! When we went there so that Iggy could be with his parents we saw nothing out of the ordinary. We didn't hear you scream, or anything like that." Gazzy said bringing up a point.

"That's not entirely true Gazzy. I did hear screaming while I was there. And they never let me go down to the basement. But why would they want to show everybody what they had done to me? I mean, when they saw the wings they got all crazy and tried to make money out of them." Iggy said.

"Because they thought that they could blame it on the School so that they would get a lot of money from the other whitecoats. Then they would get rich and still be able to continue their experiments on you and me. And because they wanted to show the whole world what some people were able to do. To show people that there were freaks among them, who had bird like wings and could do other things! They wanted to tell the whole world that there was freaks!" Moon said, then she began to cry some more.

"But why didn't we see you at the School? Why didn't any whitecoats tell me that I had a sister?" Iggy said, his voice beginning to break down.

"Because I didn't exactly let them do what they pleased with me. They thought that if you found that you had a sister, then you would rebel against them too. Then if your friends saw how you acted, then they would start acting like that too. Making their lives impossible because they wouldn't be able to do any test on any avian-hybrids to continue their research. They kept me in a different room, there was only two other experiments there." Moon said, then she began to cry more. Iggy started crying too. He put his pale hands on his face and began to sob. _'I cant believe this! My own parents experimented on me! They were probably the ones responsible for making me blind!_ _They made me a winged freak! Because of them, I have spent all my life hiding in fear!'_

"Angel, is she telling the truth?" Max asked wanting to make sure that all that Moon had said was lies.

"Yeah, everything is true, she is Iggy's sister." Angel said, she began to cry too, following the act.

0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO

**Angel **

I feel so sorry for Iggy and Moon. I mean, we _all are_ freaks, but they were turned into freaks by their own parents! How can anybody be so heartless?

Wow! I almost believed myself there. I'm so good.

Max seemed mad when Fang hugged Moon, but Moon and Fang look cute together. Well, either way, no one is going to end up with Fang, unless they want a dead boyfriend. Or maybe Moon can end up with him, after all, the whitecoats are going to kill her when they get their hands on Fang.

After Max was done with the bunch of questions that she was asking Moon, Max told us that we had to go to sleep.

And when I say we I mean Nudge, Gazzy, and me. It was like six in the morning, we could handle it if we didn't get our eight hours of sleep. Why do the older kids get to stay up and talk, or whatever they do. Well, I'm not going to go to sleep. I'm going to hear what the others are talking about, I'm only going to pretend. I have to make sure that Moon doesn't tell them more than she should.

0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO

**Iggy **

I cant believe this. My own parents lied to me for as long as I have lived! They turned my only friends, sister, and me into freaks. Because of them, we have to hide away from everybody. They were probably the ones that made me blind for life. I HATE THEM!

But should I really trust this girl who claims to be my sister? I don't know what to think any more. I mean, we could do a DNA test to see if she's actually my real sister, but if we did that, then the people who do the tests will see that our DNA is not normal. My gut tells me to trust her, so does Angel and Fang, but Max says that I shouldn't. who should I listen to?

Max started to ask Moon more questions, and I don't know why, but Max sounded mad and jealous.

0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO

**Moon **

Is it really that hard to believe that I am really Iggy's sister? Well, Fang and the youngest girl, Angel, trust me. Well, Angel knows it's the truth. Nudge, and Gazzy don't know whether they should trust me or not. But their leader, Max, doesn't. I hope that Iggy makes the right decision and chooses to believe me.

After Max sent the younger kids to bed, she began to ask me more questions. I hope I can gain all of "the Flock's" trust. I have to, if I want to stay alive.

0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO

**Normal **

"So, what kind of powers do you have?" Max asked Moon. "I mean, you do have other powers besides flying, right?"

"Yeah. I can heal people, control fire and ice." Moon said. Moon was shivering because she was wearing shorts, and because it was freezing cold outside. Fang saw how Moon was shivering and he covered her with his blanket. Moon moved closer to him so that he could use the blanket too. They were near the fire place, and with the two of them that close together, it looked like the most romantic thing ever. Max's cheeks turned red with anger and jealousy. _'so he just met her and he already trusts her! This is so not like Fang. I mean, he just met her like, what? Less than an hour ago!I cant believe it. You are actually jealous, aren't you? What me…jealous? You have to be kidding me!'_

"What can you heal people from?" Fang asked curious.

"From anything they have. I just put my had over the part that needs healing and just think of it being healed, and then it heals. But then I get the injury or the whatever for like a couple of hours." Moon said looking at the snow. "like if it's a cut, I heal it, it disappears from the other person, then it appears on me. After a while it disappears from me too."

"Can you heal blindness?" Iggy asked, hope in his voice. "I mean, can you make a blind person see?"

"Yeah, I told you, I can heal everything. well, everything I come in contact with at least." Moon said looking up and across at Iggy. "Why do you ask?"

"Because I'm blind." Iggy said.

"You are?" Moon asked surprise. "I can help you see again. I mean, I will get blind for a little while, but then it will go away and me and you will both be able to see."

"Can you really do that?" Iggy asked, his voice sounding happy that maybe he would be able to see again.

"Yeah, let me do it." Moon said. She got close to Iggy and was about to put her hand over Iggy's closed eyes when Max pulled her hand away rudely.

"How do we know you're not lying?" Max said, her voice sounding meaner that ever. "I mean, you could be tricking us."

"Fine, you have anything else I can heal first to show you that I'm not lying?" Moon said, offended that Max thought she would do something bad to her brother.

"I don't have any cuts or anything for you to heal." Max said, still not believing what Moon had said.

"I have a really small cut you can heal," Fang said. He pulled up his sleeve and revealed a small cut on his wrist.

"Okay," Moon said. She moved her hand over the cut, then she closed her pale blue eyes. She opened her eyes, and then remover her hand from Fangs wrist. Fang looked down at his wrist and saw that it was completely gone. Moon showed him her wrist, and he saw how his cut appeared on her. "See? Told yah that it would appear on me."

"Did you feel anything strange, Fang?" Max asked amazed of what Moon had just done.

"I only felt a little tickle. Then nothing, it was gone." Fang said still looking at his wrist. "Does the cut hurt you?" He asked Moon.

"No, it only tickles a little. So, is that good enough for you, Max?" Moon asked the amazed leader.

"no, I'm sorry, but I don't completely trust you." Max said, she saw how Iggy's happy and hopeful face changed to depression in an instant. "I'm sorry Ig." She said.

"I understand, I mean, how can you trust a stranger, right? Well I guess I'll be leaving now. Bye Iggy, it was nice to at least see you for a few minutes." Moon said kissing Iggy on his forehead, then she stood up and began to walk away.

"Wait!" Fang said startling Max. "Max, what if she stays with us for a while and maybe later you'll let her try to heal Iggy."

"Yeah! That's a great idea Fang!" Iggy said, his face lighting up again.

"Yeah Fang, that's such a good idea! And when she ends up killing us it will be even better!" Max said, bring Iggy down again. Max saw how extremely sad Iggy looked, and hated herself for making him like this. "Fine. Moon, would you like to stay with us for a little while?" She said, her teeth crushed together.

"Sure, I mean, it will be nice to get to know my brother better." Moon said, and Iggy's and her face lifted up.

"Max, can you please let her try to help me? Please?" Iggy said, making the cutest eyes without knowing it. "Please?"

"uh…sure, but if she ends up killing you I will kill her, okay?" Max said, threatening Moon. Moon nodded her head in agreement. "Do whatever you have to do to help Iggy see again. But if you do something bad to him, I swear I'll rip your own two eyes with by bare hands" Max said. _'I really think that this was all a trick.'_

"Okay. Iggy close your eyes and just empty your mind about everything. Okay?" Moon said. Iggy nodded and he did what his sister had told him. Moon placed her hand on top of Iggy's closed eyes and closed her own. twenty seconds later, she opened her eyes and moved her hand from Iggy's eyes. "Okay, open your eyes, slowly, and tell me what you think." Iggy slowly opened his eyes, taking in the small amount of light from the moon. When his eyes were fully opened he saw a girl with long strawberry-blond colored hair in front of him. Her pale blue shining eyes were looking at him.

"Moon? I…I can see!" Iggy screamed in excitement. He leaned over and hugged the girl, then she hugged him back.

"Iggy! How many fingers am I holding up?" Max asked still in disbelief. _'oh God, Moon must hate me by now!'_

"Two on your left hand. Oh Max! I can see!" He said letting the girl go. "Thank you so much Moon! Moon?" He said as his sister fell backwards. She was pressing her hands against her head. '_oh God, not now!' _was all Moon had time to think. Fang saw the falling Moon and quickly went over to save her. He cached her just in time before she hit the ground.

"Moon?" Fang said, he was worried. Moon was holding her head really hard. "Max, I think she's having a you attack." Max and Iggy saw the girl, she seemed in so much pain.

"Fang, lay her on a sleeping bag. Iggy, help Fang out. I'm going to go get some water for her." Max said. _'Why did this…attack have to ruin Iggy's happiness?'_ The boys did as their leader told them. Fang put Moon an his sleeping, but when he let go on her, she moaned in pain. So he just stayed there holding her. Moon started to cry. Her pain was so immense that it felt like if a ten ton elephant had just fell on her. Max came back with a bottle of cold water and saw how Moon was crying in Fang's arms once again. "Fang lay her on the sleeping bag."

"I can't Max. She moaned in pain when I tried to out her down. The attack looks worse than the ones you get." Fang said.

"Do you think it was because of what she did to me?" Iggy asked worried._ 'I hope she gets better. She's shaking so much…she has to get better.' _

"I don't think so, Iggy. I think it's like a Max attack, but it's not Max the one that's having it." Fang said trying to calm Iggy down. Moon slowly released her hands from her head, she looked up at Fang with her teary blue eyes.

"Fang?" Moon said slowly. Tears were sill coming out of her eyes. "Is Iggy okay?"

"Yeah. Are you okay?" Fang asked. _'Was it really because of what she did? No it cant be, can it?'_

"Yeah. I think that I'll be able to see again by tomorrow or later today." Moon said as she sat up. "Do you have some water?"

"Um.. Here." Max said going over to her. She held the bottle in front of Moon's face, but Moon didn't see it, so Fang took it. "Why don't you get some sleep , Moon? It will be good for you." '_So it was or wasn't because Iggy can see?'_

"Did you have that attack because of what you did to me?" Iggy asked worried that he was the cause of this.

"No, I get these attacks once in a while." Moon said drinking out of the cold bottle of water.

"Then, what was it?" Fang asked, also worried about Moon's health. "I mean, do you know why you get them?"

"They're visions. Well, not really visions, but like…buildings, people, blueprints of things, and thing like that." Moon said. _'I hope they believe me. Well I do have those, but the attack….it wasn't because of the vision, the visions don't come with a pain in the ass attack. They're punishing me for helping Iggy see. I hate these attacks_ why _cant those creeps leave me alone for once.' _The pain came back but this time Moon could handle it without grabbing attention to herself.

"What did you see?" Max asked, curiosity overwhelming her.

"I…" _'I'm sorry, but if I don't lead you to the Institute, those creeps are going to have my head. Okay, you can lie to them Moon. You can do it. You have to do it or Angel is going to.' _

"I saw a tall building with a lot of lights. Inside of that building were three men…in whitecoats. I saw some charts and Fang's and my picture with a lot of little arrows around them and on them. I couldn't make out what they were saying, but I did see that the building was on a tiny island, a couple of miles away from Florida. There were also blueprints of something, and some drawings of wings, and Erasers." Moon said drinking some more water. _'oh, I hope hey believed me! What if the whitecoats break their promise and actually do something bad to Fang and the others. No, they gave their word. But should I really believe them?'_

"Do you think it was like the institute?" Max asked her fellow Flock members.

"Sure sounds like it, Max." Fang said letting go of Moon. He laid her down on his sleeping bag, and turned to face Iggy.

"Yeah, it must have been another Institute. I mean, everything describes that place." Iggy said agreeing with Fang and Max. Then he turned around to see Moon, only to see her already asleep. "Well, I think we should talk about this later, when everybody is awake." Iggy said. He knelled down and kissed his sister's pale forehead. "Thanks Moon." He whispered on her ear.

"You're right Iggy. This does involve everybody. Well, night." Max said, smiling at Fang, but he didn't smile back, instead he went over to his backpack and took out an extra sleeping bag. He placed it between Moon and Angel. _'So he smiles at her and not me?_ _Voice? I need to talk to you…do you need something Maximum? yeah, but I didn't think you would answer me. Well, do you think we should go check out this Institute ? I'm not going to help you in everything Max, and this is one of those things you'll have to figure out yourself. You have to figure things out by yourself if your going to save the world. thanks a lot.'_

Everyone was asleep, with the exception of young Angel, who had hear everything that they had just talked about.

0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO

**Angel **

I waited until everybody was asleep, then I quietly slipped out of my sleeping bag. I tiptoed to the opposite side of where Fang was sleeping, and tried to see what Moon was thinking about. Instead I ended up tapping into one of her dream visions. It was dark, and I could barely see, Well, Moon could barely see. She was back in the Institute, and there was a whole lot of Erasers after her and… Fang. She was leading him away from the Whitecoats and everybody else. She was crying, and Fang was confused. Moon and Fang flew out of a window and kept going until they landed on the wet sand form the beach. Moon landed roughly and Fang followed. Moon was on the ground, the waves gently hitting her legs. She was crying more than ever. Fang pulled her up roughly by her hands, and looked like if he was going to kill her. "Tell me what's going on!" he barked at her. All she could do was sod even harder. He tightened his grasp on her arms, and she moaned in pain. "Fang, I…I had to…I'm sorry…I…"

"I see your curious." Moon whispered. She had woken up and was now staring at me. _Damn, she had to wake up right this instant! She's going to tell him, I have to stop her.' _"Don't worry, I wont betray you and your little partners. Just let me tell you; they're not going to give you whatever they promised. They'll get what they want and just dispose of you." She told me with a mean tone, she had just read my mind. Ha! She wishes she could, but no, I'm the only one who can do that.

"How do I know your not just lying to me?" I said. I cant believe she thinks I'm that stupid after everything I have done.

"You can read my mind whenever you want, and you'll see that I'm not a traitor. But, when this is all over, remember what I told you. They are just using you, just like they're doing to me. Now, I want to be left alone for the rest of today, so don't bother me unless it's something important." God, she sounded really mean. But, she does have a point. If I want to know if she's lying, I can just use my powers to see.

I know that a lot of you readers are confused, but just let me tell you that things are not what they seem.

I know who she really is, and I know what she wants from the rest of the Flock, and she knows I know that. I mean, she has to know, I'm part of it too, plus we just talked about it. I know what she's doing here, what her mission is, and how I can help her, so that I can get my own reward. I'm just here to observe what she does.

See, since they took me to the back to the School, I have been a part of it. We have to get Fang to the Institute so that the whitecoats can proceed with the experiment. I'm on it because I want to, but poor Moon is forced to do what _They _want her to do. She is like us, but they implanted a chip on her brain so that she would have to obey Them, and if she doesn't, she gets a crazy pain that can kill her anytime the whitecoats want her to.

I know that a whole lot of you readers are **still** lost right now, but all I can tell you is that I'm not the sweet little Angel everybody thought I was. I want to be the ruler of the word, I want to rule the Flock. But of course Max, or nobody else knows that. I have my own plans for them all. Nobody, will dispose of me like Moon says, They will give me what I want, and if They don't, I'll simply kill them. And let me tell you that it will be easy. Too bad they **ALL** have to die.

--------------------------------------------------

**Um… hope you liked this chapter. i think i'm geting the ahng of this writing thing...I'm so sorry but this story DOES NOT have any faxness in it. Its my first story and I just thought it would be easy to try out some new characters first. Just so you know.. I'm really bad at spelling. REVIEW! I want to know what you think of it! Um… I guess that's all… DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!**

**Lubs Berry**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Maximum Ride or such, but I do own Moon and Snowy and Icy ._

"Blah" Person talking

'_Blah'_ Person thinking

**Name** Name of the person's POV

'**_Blah'_** Moon's Voice

'_Blah' _Max's voice

**Chapter three**

**Fang **

I slowly opened my eyes, but all I saw was red, and smelled the sweet smell of freshly cut apples. Moon. I saw her sleeping awfully close to me, and I instantly freaked out. I saw in what position we were, and I have to say it was rather embarrassing. Her back was to me, our body's were only like one inch apart from each other, and had my arms rapped around her waist. I quickly searched if anybody else was awake, but saw no one. I tried to move, but I didn't want her to wake up. I mean, she had to get rest after the attack she had yesterday. No wait, the attack she had earlier today. So I just stayed in the position I was, trying to ignore the fact that we were really, and I mean _really_ close together.

I heard her say a couple of words, but I couldn't understand what she was saying. '_She smells so good…Fang what are you thinking! Why do I act differently around her. I mean, I smiled at her, and I just met her. I don't smile to strangers, do I? Why do I feel all week in my knees when I'm close to her, like right now? Snap out of it Fang! Can it be that I like her? No, it cant be, I just met her. But it seems like if I had known her before. Maybe I knew her in the School, and I just don't remember.' _What is happening to me? I feel different somehow. I feel like if I'm a whole different person, and I feel…I don't know, just different somehow. I closed my eyes to shut the small amount of light coming from the sun. I relaxed all my muscles and tried to go back to sleep, but just as I was going to fall asleep, I hear someone's voice.

"Fang?" Damn, Max is awake and she's going to see me and Moon like this! All I could do was to pretend I was asleep. I could easily fool her, right? WRONG! But I tried anyways. She kicked me slightly on my back, and I pretended to wake up annoyed. "Fang wake up." She said.

"All right, all right! I'm up." I said as I opened my eyes, then I closed the like if the light was too strong or something. When I had my eyes all open I moved my head and looked at Max. "You need something?" _'God, I hope she buys the whole "you woke me up" act.'_

"Um…" I guess she saw us, and I have to say that she looked rather reddish on the face. _please don't kill me.' _"Never mind." she turned around and started to walk away. I pretended to notice how I was and quickly moved Moon away.

"No, tell me what you were going to tell me." I said going over to her.

0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO

**Max**

I woke up and decided to wake Fang up to talk to him. But now I wish I hadn't. When I went over to were Fang was, and kicked him slightly on his back. When he woke up I saw that he was awfully close to the new girl, Moon. He had his arms around her, and they were like an inch apart. He seemed to not know in what position he was so he just said "All right, all right! I'm up." I couldn't say anything, but I think I managed an um. Then I kind of recovered myself and managed to make "Never mind" come out of my mouth. I walked away, but I heard that Fang had stood up and followed me.

"No, tell me what you were going to tell me." He said, I turned around and saw his blush. _'I guess he hadn't seen how he and Moon were.' _

"I just wanted to talk to you." I said. He looked at me and took my hand. Fang never held my hand, and now I was blushing like crazy.

"sure," he said then he led me to a bench near by. We could still see the other kids, so it was a nice place to talk. "What do you want to talk about?" He said to me. He let go of my hand and sat down.

"Stuff," I said, then I sat down next to him. "So…what was with that?" _"max, why did you have to ask! Stupid, stupid, stupid!'_

"I don't know. You woke me up, and we were already like that. Is that all you wanted to talk about?" He seemed nervous somehow. Fang hadn't been acting very Fang-ish lately, and that got me worried

"Are you okay? I mean, you haven't acted like yourself lately." He turned away from me, and looked back at the rest of the Flock and Moon.

"I… I don't know what's go-" He said then he ran to were Moon was. There was like a million Erasers around the Flock, and her. I followed him instantly and started kicking Eraser butt.

"Guys! Up!" I shouted and everybody instantly woke up and went into attack mode. But the Erasers weren't attacking the rest of the Flock like they usually did, they were mainly attacking Moon, and now Fang. And guess who was there. Yup, you guessed it, the devil himself, Ari.

"Help!" Moon screamed as Ari grabbed her by her hands tightly. "Let me go, you jerk!" She screamed getting Fang's attention. Ari grabbed Moon even tighter, then he took out a sack and started to put her in it. Fang launched himself at Ari, and made him let go of the girl, but another Eraser grabbed her.

"You didn't think we would forget about you, did you?" I heard the Eraser tell her. Moon, turned around and punched the Eraser on the nose, making it crack painfully. She grabbed the Erasers hand and turned him over, then she twisted his hand with all her might, making it come out of the socket. I kinda felt sorry for him, but then I saw how Fang was being pulled into a sack by seven Erasers. I ran over to were he was, but Moon got there first. She pulled her dark wings out and I saw her close her eyes. Next thing I know, I see a white light, then black smoke. I started to cough like crazy, and I heard the others cough too. When I stopped, I saw that most of the Erasers were out cold, fire all around their bodies. I stood up, and began attacking the few Erasers that were left. The Flock followed my actions, and began fighting.

The erasers seemed to be very week, because I just kicked one of them, and it immediately fell to the ground. Angel was just standing there, and I knew that she was "persuading" the Erasers to run into a tree head first. Iggy and Fang were double teaming and they were kicking serious Eraser butt. Gassy and Nudge were also fighting a couple of erasers. I turned around and saw that Moon was in battle with Ari. She was telling him something, but all I hear was what Ari told her. "They believe it?" what was he talking about? Was Moon working with them? As if to answer my questions no, Ari punched Moon in the stomach and made her fall on her butt. Then he carried her and took off.

I tried to go after them, but as I took off, an Eraser grabbed me by my feet. It spun me around, then it let me go making me crash really hard against a tree. I sat there, my head spinning like crazy. Then I remember what was going on, but I couldn't take off because five erasers were putting my little Angel into a sack, and I couldn't let that happen again.

0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO

**Normal **

Max stood up, and launched herself at one of the erasers that were attacking little Angel. Three of the other erasers fought her, but one took the sack were Angel was, and flew off with it. Max saw how her baby got taken away and screamed for help.

"Iggy! Get Angel!" She screamed._ 'they cant take her away, not this time.'_ Iggy took of after the eraser, and punched it in the stomach. The eraser dropped the bag, and Angel flew out, looking scared. Angel flew towards Max and helped her with her attackers, and Iggy went to go help Nudge and Gazzy, who were having a real hard time. In seconds they had defeated all the erasers, but there was no trace of Moon or Ari.

"Where's Moon?!" Fang screamed, his voice sounding scared. "Where's Moon!"

"Ari took her with him." Max said, as those words came out of her mouth, Fang took of and started to look for any signs of them in the sky. And there he saw them, more than a mile away. He flew towards them as fast as he could. _'what's going on with me? I feel like killing Ari for taking Moon. Why do I feel like if I have fire in my heart?'_ Fang quickly caught up to them and as soon as he was just feet away from them, he saw that Moon was tied up. Her hands and feet were tied with rope and there was tape over her mouth. Ari saw how there was an immense amount of fire in Fangs eyes, and for once, he got scared of what Fang might do to him.

"Come any closer and Moon gets it!" Ari shouted grabbing Moon by her neck. Moon chocked as the air left her lungs. _'What are you doing Ari! This is not part of the plan!** ah, but the plan was changed the day you left the school. Didn't Angel tell you?** What! What are you doing in my head Anne! **I'm here to help you along, and to tell you what you need to do. But I cant help you in everything. **Tell… Ari… to…stop.'_

"Let her go!" Fang heard Nudge scream. He turned around and saw that the whole flock was behind him.

"So I see you have reinforcements, Fang. But let's see what my little shocking friend has to say about that." Ari said letting go of Moon. She was falling, but Ari grabbed her once more, this time, he was making her hang by her hands. "If I was you, Moon, I would start begging for your life." _'What!!!!!** don't worry, he doesn't have orders to kill you.** Is that supposed to make me feel better?' _Ari's hand started to glow with electricity and Moon felt a shock the going trough her entire body. The flock saw how Moon was being pulled into unconsciousness, and they couldn't do anything.

"Let her go!" Gazzy pleaded, tears coming out of his beautiful blue eyes. "Please! Don't kill her!" Iggy said, tears starting to escape his now seeing eyes.

"Don't worry, she wont die. If I kill her, I get killed myself. Don't you think that they need her alive so that they can proceed their experimenting? I think I will just make her unconscious, then it will be easier to take her to the School." Ari said, looking down at Moon. "See, this is what kind of trouble you get into by running away from the School. If you ahd stayed longer then you would have much more powers. Like my little friends here." He said to Moon, in her final seconds of consciousness. Moon only blacked out, but she looked like she was dead. The Flock saw how her body hanged, looking lifeless.

"That's it!" Fang screamed. He launched himself at Ari, taking him off guard. Fang's eyes were full of fury and fire, and it seemed like there was nothing that could put that fire out. "Leave all of us alone!" Fang barked.

Then, his dark wings became covered by flaming red fire, and Fang's hands were surrounded by this fire also. Fang punched Ari on the face, making him drop Moon, and also making him on fire. Fang extended his open hand so that it would be in the direction were Moon was falling, he closed his hand and Moon stopped falling. She was floating in the middle of the sky. Fang punched Ari once more, this time on the stomach, and sent him flying backwards more than ten feet.

"I got to get out of here!" Ari said, then he fled from the battle, trying to put out the fire at the same time. The fire on Fang's wings and hands died out and turned into smoke, Moon began to fall once more. Iggy saw how his sister was about to become a pancake, and he took off after her. He caught her and saw how her cat ears looked like if electricity was racing in them.

0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO

"what the he-"

"Iggy report!" He heard Max yell out to him. Fang's skin was covered by the ashes of the smoke, he saw how Moon looked all lifeless and took off to were Iggy was. Nudge followed him caring Total; who still looked asleep, then Gazzy, Angel, and Max went last. They got to were Iggy was, with tears coming out of his eyes, and Fang took Moon from him.

"Iggy, your better at this so check her pulse or something." Fang said, Iggy nodded and began to search for her pulse. "So?"

"She has a pulse, but it's really weak." Iggy stated, making Fang worry even more. They landed back on the park, and Iggy quickly said, "We have to get her to a hospital."

"But then people will know about us, we cant take that risk." Max said, trying to make the hospital idea a bad idea.

"But, Max, what if the people at the hospital can help her get better?" Gazzy said, trying to convince her.

"He has a point, you know." Total said, surprising Nudge because she didn't know that he was awake the whole time.

"No, it's a bad idea! I'm the leader, so I say no hospital!" Max said surprising everyone.

"Are you sure you're just trying to keep our secret secret, or is it because your jealous that Fang likes Moon? C'mon Max, are you just going to let someone die because your jealous?" Angel said, surprising everybody even more.

"what! You actually think I'm jealous of _her_?! How can you possibly think I'm jealous! Fine, lets take her to a hospital and tell everybody that we're mutant freaks that have wings!" Max screamed, she was red as a cherry and everybody was just looking at her.

"No hospi'l," Moon said from Fangs arms, with her eyes slightly open. "I'm fine. Max is right, we cant give away our secret." Moon said, her voice sounding rusty and weak. "All I need is to get my energy up, and you'll see I'll be much better."

"I'm right? I mean, are you sure?" Max said surprised. "Angel and I will go get us some food." Max said, her voice sounding different when she said Angel's name. All Angel did was smile at her innocently.

"What are we going to eat?" Gazzy and Total asked in unison, stating that they were hungry. "Can we come with?" Gazzy asked making Bambi eyes at Max.

"Fine, we'll be back in less that half an hour." Max said leaving the others behind. Gazzy, Total, Nudge, and Angel ran to catch up to her.

0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO

**Fang**

Moon said that she was okay, but I don't think she is. And what did Angel mean when she said that Max was jealous of Moon? Can it be that Max actualy has feelings for me? Well, that would explain why she kissed me a lifetime ago. But…do I like her back? I don't know what to think anymore. Up until three days ago, I thought I did, I was sure I did, but not now. I don't feel the way I used to towards Max, I mean I still love her, but I think that it is the way I love or like, or whatever, the rest of the Flock. Now I feel different around Moon. _'Well that would explain why I get so nervious around her, like when she got close to me to get the key of from around my neck.'_ My life has changed to much in the past three days.

I mean, the new girl, my new feelings towards Max and Moon, my new….powers? I didn't think that I had any other powers, but what happen less than five minutes ago probed me wrong. And to top all the weirdness around me, I don't feel like Fang anymore. I feel different, like I could actually trust people. I mean, I trusted every word that Moon told us, every thing. Is this her doing? But how can it be? I mean, she's running away from the Erasers, she wanted to protect our secret, and she cured Iggy's blindness. I'm so confuse right now, I just wish I was back to my old self. I hate these new feelings. They make me….Not me.

0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO

**Moon**

God, I feel like shit. My whole body is aching, and what the hell did Ari do to my ears! They hurt like hell! I wonder if you can really see the electricity flowing through my black ears. Well, I could have used that little trip to the hospital, but I didn't want everybody else to think that I wanted our secret exposed, and plus, I have to handle the pain. _'why do I have to do this! **Because you and Fang were created to make a powerful weapon when you guys were together. Your DNA has something special about it. You and him, as well as Max, are the strongest people on Earth. **The Strongest? **We don't know yet who the strongest is, but it's between you three, especially you and Fang. **So when Fang and I are together, we are invinsible? **um…I…didn't mean what I said. I told you the wrong information. I have to go now. **Weird much?'_

So me and Fang are the strongest people in the planet? Too bad they're probably going to kill us once we get to the Institute. I wish could just rip the stupid chip out of my brain! I want to help them, not destroy them! Maybe I can do it…like in my dream…

0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO

**Normal**

"Do you feel okay?" Iggy asked his sister, who had been laid down by now. She was laying on a bench, with her head on top of a rolled up sleeping bag. She was holding her cat ears. "they look okay, like before Ari attacked you."

"Yeah, I think I'm okay. Hey! I can see again!" Moon said happily. "Why is there electricity flowing thru my ears?"

"Wait, how can you see them?" Iggy asked confused.

"I saw them on Fang's eyes, you know, the reflection of them." Moon said, slightly purring to herself. She was the only one to hear the purring. "Well, that's weird. I never saw that before."

"Fang, how did you get all on fire? That was amazing!" Iggy said with curiosity in his voice. "I mean, you were on fire, litteraly."

"I don't know," Fang said, really not wanting to talk about it.

"I'm going to get some water for Moon." Iggy said. _'I should have guessed that he didn't want to talk about it. But that was so awesome!'_

"Fang, tell me; how did you do that? And what did you do?" Moon presed on, she stood up and sat herself on the bench so that Fang could sit next to her. _'Damn! Everything hurts! Stupid Ari! Hey Anne, if your listening to me, tell Ari that he's so stupid. And that he's such an ass- **watch your language Moon!' **_Fang saw how Moon was struggling, so he helped her to a nice sitting position.

0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO

**Fang**

"I don't know Moon, I just…" what are you doung Fang! I was leaning closer to Moon, and I mean much much closer than I usually was! (Not counting this morning.) Oh but she looked so good in those black short shorts, and that red tang top. _"her legs, they're like so…what are you thinking Fang! And if she leans down you can see her…SNAP OUT OF IT FANG!_ "I saw how he was hurting you, and I guess the fury I felt turned me like that. I mean….you're like us, you know."

"You…what? I mean…you…why?" Moon managed to say at last. I saw her ear slightly twitch, I smiled at her. I could tell that she was nervous, or something. "What do you mean?" Yup, she was nervous alright.

"I mean, I don't want anything bad to happen to you. I…" Stupid Fang! Stupid teenage hormones. I leaned closer to her. _'I cant believe it! I'm actually going to kiss her!'_ I was just inches away fom her face, she closed her eyes, and …so did I. I could feel her breath close by, it was cold, but sweet to me. We were so close together when we heard a snap from in front of us.

"Whoa!" I heard Total say. _'Yes! NO!! I was just milimiters away form kissing her sweet lips!' _We broke apart farter with the sound of his voice. We were both blushing like crazy, and since Moon had pale skin, you could see her turn into a strawberry of embarresment. "You guys were going to kiss! Weren't you?"

"I…we…" Moon said very nervous, her right ear twitching again. I heard that someone was close by and I turned around immediately, to see who it was. It was a regular human, well at least it looked like one. Moon saw me turn around and turned her head around too.

"Did your dog just talk?" The human asked us. Great! That human girl heard Total! What are we going to do now! She had red/pink hair, green eyes, and she seemed to be one of those girls that other guys drooled over, and was smiling at me…. really weird. "Hey, your cute." She said to me, making me gag.

"Oh, our dog didn't talk. We were just seeing witch idiot would fall for it." Moon said, with every ounce of coldness imaginable in her voice. "Oh. I'm sorry. Apperently you were the only one stupid enough to think a dog could actually talk." She said smirking. The other girl just walked away, mad and embarrassed. I couldn't help to chuckle.

"You guys were going to kiss! I have to tell Angel!" Total said after the human was far away. "Oh I have to tell Angel!" Total was about turn away when Moon turned to see him with her hands together in front of her face, right under her chin. Her left index finger up, pointing towards the blue sky. Total turned around to face her, and that's when I noticed that his eyes were like Moon's.

"You didn't see anthing. Did you little Total?" Moon said in a calm whisper, her ear twitching again.

"I didn't see anything, well besides the girl." Total said, his voice sonded almost like Moon's. And frankly, that creeped me out.

"What are you doing to him?" I asked in my typical calm voice, at least I think it was. "I erased his mind. Well, one little piece of his mind that we don't want anybody finding out, I think you know what I'm talking about." Oh! She meant our almost kiss! I nodded to let her know I understood what she ment.

"Oh yeah! Max told me to ask you what size of cloths you are. Nudge, Angel, and I are going to go buy some blankets, and some cloths for you. While Gazzy and her buy the food." Total said in his regular voice. Moon picked him up and put him on her lap. "So, your like a what? A Zero in jeans and a small in shirts?"

"No, well sort off. I'm a double zero in jeans." Moon said. "But I guess a single zero wont be much difference. And yes, a small" Wow, she's as skinny as Nudge. And Nudge is 11! They must have not fed her at the School, well maybe they fed her, but less than us.

"OK, I have to go now. Angel and the others are waiting for me. And Fang, I think Moon beat you in the mean scale. I'll give it a 15 in a scale from 1-10" that dog said laughing. "See ya in a while."

"Okay…" Moon said, I bet she didn't understand what Total had said to me. We saw as Total disappeared as he passed trees. Moon and I were left alone again, with the wind being the only sound.

0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO

**Moon**

Oh my God! He was going to kiss me! Fang was going to kiss me….okay, but from what Angel told me he likes Max. Was I really that rude or mean to that girl? Well according to me, I was pretty darn mean. And I don't like being mean, I like being quiet, with no body to bother me. Well I guess I am cold to some people, but that's what makes me me. But…Fang was going to kiss me! Now the talking dog left us alone again. I have to get out of here. What if the Erasers decide this is a good time to attack him? But if I leave, it will make the job easier. Iggy, why cant you just come back!

"Hey, here's some water for you Moon." I heard Iggy say from behind me. That was really creepy, I mean I just wanted him back, and the next thing I know he's right behind me! Well anyways, he made me jump when he talked. "sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, but here's the water."

"Oh, it's okay, and thank you." I said getting the water from his hand.

0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO

**Iggy**

Boy, she does seem jumpy. Well, so does Fang. Do you know how long it took me to find a stupid water fountain in this park? Well I don't know either, but it did take me long. I wonder when Max will get here.

I wonder what's with the cat ears, I mean, none of us have them.

0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO

**Nudge**

I cant believe what Total told me. I mean, I'm a size double zero and small! And I'm only 11!

Well anyways, we went to this store, I have never seen this store before, so I thougtht we should go check it out, plus it was like humongous and it wasn't a Mall!. When we went in, it smelled so nice, it smelled like cinnamon, which I think smells good.

Now we have to find some cloths for our little sick Moon. I wonder what color she likes. Let me try to remember….oh I think she likes black and red because she _was _wearing black shorts and a red top. I guess we'll buy her some red and black cloths.

Maybe I'll throw in a dark blue jeans. I mean, who doesn't like blue? I think everybody likes blue, blue is such a nice color, but because of some reason it always gets me hungry. That sounds weird I know, but it's the truth, I see something blue and I get hungry. I mean why else would I always be hungry? We fly through the blue sky a lot.

Angel and I chose five pretty shirts. One was black with an white evil smiley on it, and I just loved that one! Another one was black and white. Angel chose a red one with a single wolf on the front, and in the back it said "It's better to be alone" in gray and brown. Total chose a black one that said in dark blue words "life is a words put together into a song, only you decide how tha song ends." And the last one was indigo and it was like I donno how they call it but instead of having the little hang thingies on top of the shoulder, it had them on the arm, just below the shoulder. It also had like what looked like a white undershirt, but it wasn't an undershirt. God, I wish I knew a lot of fashion things. That shirt came with a silver necklace with a little star and moon on it, and with little thingies for her hands that I have no clue what they're called.

Well after we chose the shirts, we went for jeans. We brought one black jeans, grey jeans, and two blue jeans. They were all pretty and had little desings on the back pokets, they also had some rips on them, well just the greay and one blue, the other blue was faded. Well, I chose all the jeans while Angel got the something and socks. She said she didn't want to chose jeans, so it was fine by me.

Then we looked for shoes and we got her black and blue shoes. Lastly, we brought her a blue and black scarf and jacket and sweater. Angel chose a red and blue and black and brown, and silver, and pink backpack. It was so pretty. Then we brought her a blue sleeping bag and a green blanket. We're all done! YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

When we went to go pay I was like Oh my god! In total it was like 450 bucks! Luckly for us, Max had given us 500 bucks so we had like 50 bucks left to go buys some candy or something. They were like so many bags! We brought ice cream and it was sooooooooooooooo cold! Then we went back to the park.

0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO

**max**

Gazzy and I decided to go buy McDonalds, but first we went in a hotel to get a room.

"Can I help you, uh kids?" the reseption laty said. Boy did dhe look mean, but no sings of an Eraser.

"Yeah, Can we get a room? My dad is busy at work, and we don't have a mom. But I have my dad's credit card, to get a room." I said giving her my best normal inoccent look. She nodded and like in 10 minutes we had a room with two beds, a bath, and a small kitchen.

Gazzy is so buggy, he couldn't stop annoying me. But that's what I get for bringing a 8 year old with me. Even thought he's annoying I stil love that kid, I love them all. Finally we got a to a McDonalds, when we ordered the lady stared at us weird, but didn't call the manager,like the last time we went to a restaurant. It took them long to get all of our orders, but finally they gave us our food and drinks. Now all Gazzy and I have to do is carry six bags of food and eight drinks. But we somehow will managed. When we finally got back to the hotel, we were so relief! I mean you try caring eight drinks and two bags of food, Gazzy took care of the other four bags. All we have to do now is get the others from the park.

0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO

**Normal ( at the park)**

"So did you have any friends at the School?" Iggy asked his sister.

"Yeah, I had Snowy and Icy, they're not like us. Snowy is a-" Moon said before being interrupted by Nudge.

"Hello flocks peoples!!" Nudge said right in Fang's ear, making him cover his ear with pain. "Sorry Fangy, but we have some cloths for Moon. Where's Max?"

"Fang, can you help me?" Angle said struggling to carry three bags of clothing. Fang stood up form the floor and went over to help Angel. "Thanks."

"Moon, can I…touch your kitty ears?" Nudge asked, and Moon nodded her head slightly. Nudge reached over and slightly grabbed Moon's ears, moving her fingers slightly without changing the place she had grabbed. In an instant, Moon started purring, making Total laugh, Iggy chuckle, and Fang smirked. Moon closed her eyes, still purring, and now and then she gave a little meow.

"Your like a flying cat." Angel said, laughing.

"It's so adorable! I mean, your ears, and the purring. I wish I could have kitty ears too, but I wish mine were like pink or purple. Hey, do you have human ears like ours? How did you get the ears? And how do you blend in with the other people around you that aren't like us?" Nudge said, she let go of Moon's ears and Moon opened her eyes, embarrassed people heard her purr.

"Okay, too many questions. One: no, I don't have human ears, only cat ears. Two: I got this ears in an experiment my parents did on me when I was like 6 years old, I'm 96 human, 2 avian, and 2 cat. And I just leave my ears out. I don't really care if people notice my ears, but if I have to hide them, I just wear a hat or something . And trust me, you are better of with the ears you have now." Moon said, Fang grabbed her left ear and made her begin to purr again. The others started to laugh at Moon because she was acting like a kitty cat.

"Hey look there's Max and Gazzy!" Total said pointing towards the sky with his little black paw. And he was right, Max and Gazzy could be seen up there. They landed clumsy behind some trees, away form any human.

"Guys, we got a room in a hotel, lets move." Max said as soon as she landed. She saw Moon purring and looked at them confused. "Uh…" She said and Fang stopped, Moon opened her eyes and looked embarrassed when she saw everybody staring at her.

"Hey, do you have a cat tail?" Gazzy asked, curious to know if his new friend had something out of the ordinary, besides cat ears, special abilities, and wings.

"No." Moon said. "Thank God I don't." She said, making Nudge and Gazzy laugh. Max just stared at Moon, then she recovered her self.

"Iggy, you carry Total, and Fang, Gazzy and I will help with the other things." the others nodded, except for Moon and Fang.

"Moon can't fly Max," Fang said looking at how Moon was struggling to stand up. "I'll cary her and some bags."

"No, I think I can fly," Moon said when she was fully up.

"Okay, are you sure?" Fang asked trying to figure out if Moon was lying.

"Yeah."

"Okay. Comon, lets get to the motel." Max said, and the younger kids and Iggy took off. "Moon, you go next." Max said to Moon.

"Okay," Moon said, she took out her dark wings and took off without a running start. She was ten feet off he ground, when she dropped like a rock.

"Told you you couldn't fly." Fang said as he ran over to her, Max fallowed him. Fang took Moon in his arms and took off. Max went after him, looking at him talk to Moon like if he had known her forever.

They go to the hotel, took a shower, and eat. Then later they fell asleep. That's what they did for a couple of days. They got to know Moon better, and there seemed to be no more erasers tracking the flock.

0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO

**Nudge**

Gosh it's like sooooooooo great here! We changed into our batting suits an ran towards the pool. I jumped right in and splashed the rest of my friends. The water was like so nice and good. Moon was sitting down on a chair, resting; Fang was just sitting there; and the rest of us were in the pool. I called Fang over. When he was close, I smiled at him.

"hey, can you like carry Moon here and make her fall onto the water with us? Please?" I said, then I did my famous Bambi eyes.

"Fine, but if she gets mad, it's your fault." Fang said. YES! I got him! Haha! I'm so good.

Fang went over to Moon and picked her up. Moon was threatening him. She was like: "if you make me fall into the water I'll…hurt you pretty bad. Or I'll dump you into the pool too."

Like that was going to work on Fang. He was like, I don't know. But things like that never worked on him. Well, not that I knew, and I have like known him like for 11 years. Since I was just a little baby. And I was right. Moon's treats didn't get to him. He threw her in the pool, and when she came out, she was laughing. Everybody else started laughing too. It was so much fun. Moon went towards the surface and got out, unnoticed by anybody except me.

When she was out, she went behind Fang, oh so quietly. Then she pushed him, making him fall in the pool. Everybody gasped, knowing that Fang would be very mad. Fang came out, his wet black hair covering his dark eyes. He pulled his hair away form his eyes, and actually started laughing a bit. Then he grabbed Moon by her hand and pulled her in with him, again. By now, all of us were laughing, well 'cept Max. She was like all serious and all. But we all stopped laughing when we saw that Moon hadn't come up. Fang went under water, and the minute he was underwater, Moon came up, laughing. When Fang came up, Moon stopped laughing, instead she smiled sweetly and innocently at him.

We started playing there, but we all stopped when we heard Moon cry out in pain. Well, Max wasn't there, she was back up in our room. I was like "Oh my God! She's drowning." And Fang immediately dived under to get her. He came up a few seconds later, with our kitty friend unconscious. He quickly took her to the surface, were many people had suddenly paid attention to what was going on.

"She's not breathing!" Fang said, scared. Oh my God!! Fang got scared! Wow, that's a first. Fang leaned down and preesed his lips againts hers, then standing up and pushing down on her chest.

"You're going to save her by kissing her?" Gaazy asked confusion and fear all over his face.

"No it's called CPR." I heard Iggy explain. After a while of Fang doing the same thing over and over, she started to wake up. Fang took her ear in his hand, making her purr since that seemed to ease out the pain.

0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO

**Normal**

"Did she just Purr?" "What's with the cat ears?" "Who is she?" the Flock heard people around them say.

"Uh, we got to go." Iggy said, not wanting to have to explain his sisters appearance to strangers. Fang carried Moon, with one hand, the other one still holding her ear.

"Please meow stop!" Moon said, and Fang stopped. The flock was back up stares, with Max. _'and why did I have to get a brain attack while I was in the water! **Because you weren't focused on your goal. **Please Anne, if you want me to do what you want me to do. You have to let me do things my way. Then things will turn out better than you expected. You'll see.** Fine, but you only have a month. If we don't have Fang by the end of the month, you and the rest of the flock die.** um…No wait!' _

"Thanks, I had a very unfortunate visionI so owe you big, Fang" Moon said. Fang let her go and smiled at her. The Flock went in, and they had decided not to tell Max about what had happened.

They were tired and hungry. They went into the room, witch had two Queen sized beds, two bathrooms, a small kitchen, and a living room with a plasma screen TV. The Flock went into the Kitchen, and Max gave them their food and they started eating. Gazzy and Angel were having a contest of who could eat the fastest. Iggy was eating so fast that he barely had time to breath between bites. Nudge was taking the meat out of her food because Max had forgotten that she didn't eat meat anymore. And Max was eating and seeing how Fang was helping Moon eat. He gave her her fries in her mouth, and helped her hold her drink. He didn't want her to hurt herself by moving to much, so he decided to feed her himself. _'Why is he feeding her! Next thing you know he's going to be changing her! don't be jealous Max. He's just trying to help her get better. But look at him, he's practically feeding her! He never did that to me when I got hurt! jealousy is an ugly feeling. Don't let it take over you.'_

"Angel, to the showers." Max said fifteen minutes after they had all finished eating. "Gazzy, take the other shower. Iggy and Nudge, you guys go after them. Angel, give Total a bath first, then you. Make sure to wash behind your ears!" She said going over to the sofa. Iggy and Nudge were watching Scary Movie3, and there was an extra seat in their couch. Fang and Moon were in the other couch, Moon was showing him how she could make Ice and how she could control fire.

"Look, I can make a little angel, that looks like Angel." She said forming a miniature of Angel out of Ice.

Fang took it on his hand and saw how it truly looked exactly like Angel. _'why do I feel like this towards Moon?'_ Fang thought as he gave the ice scupture to Max. "Hey look, it's Angel."

"It really looks like her…" Was all Max said, then she yawned.

Gazzy and Angel came out of the bathroom, and Iggy and Nudge went in. Iggy going to the bathroom in the left, and Nudge in the one on the right. When they were done, Fang and Moon went in. Nudge gave Moon her cloths, and then she went back to the sofa with Iggy. Angel went over to her and asked her to do her hair, and Nudge happily tried to do it. Iggy and Gazzy were making more boombs, making sure that they didn't go off.

0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO

**Moon**

The cold water feels so good, I'm kinda surprised, because it is winter. My whole body aches, I just feel like going to sleep, but it's like what….noon? I thought it was much much later, like 5 or 6. When I came out of the bath, I put on a towel and began to look throught the stuff they gave me. I just loved the cloths, I mean, how did they know I like blacks, dark blues, and reds? Oh yeah, Angel… Well I took out a black shirt with an evil smile on it. _'I'm guessing Angel chose it.' _and some black jeans. I got the cloths I needed and put them on. _'they're so nice, why do I have to give them over to you? **because if you don't, they all die. **right.'_ I put everything in the backpack and did my hair. Well, I just left it down, but I still untangled it. I went outside, to find that Fang and Max had already taken a shower. _'Did I really take that long?'_ I went over to were everybody was, which was the living room and they looked at me.

"Hey guys, thanks for everything. For the cloths and for saving my life, and for letting me be with you guys." I said, and I really ment it. **_'You better not be having second thoughts about your mission!'_**

"Don't worry, you're one of us now, and we'll be there for you." Gazzy said smiling at me. "I mean, she is one of the Flock now, right Max?" He said turning to Max. I don't think Max liked the idea of me becoming one of her Flock, but everybody was looking at her now.

"I mean, she has to be." Nudge said before Max could speak. "She cured Iggy, helped us with the Erasers, made a sculpture of Angel as an angel, made Fang smile a lot, made Fang laugh, made Iggy happy, helped Fang discover a new power, and she showed us that she didn't want us to be in danger. I mean, she has done a lot of things for us since she got here, which only has been like what less than a month? Am I right or am I right you guys?" Nudge said and everybody else in the flock agreed with her.

"Yeah, she's one of the Flock now." Max said, and I could tell that she didn't mean it, but luckly the others didn't notice. I was about to tell her thanks again, but Fang pulled my hand and sat me down between him and Max. Max just stared at him, but didn't say anything.

"Thanks you guys," I said trying to stand up, but my body didn't obey me. "Thanks for making me feel like part of a family." I said after I gave up to try to stand up. Angel and Nudge came to me and gave me a hug. They're so nice, I just wish that Angel and I didn't have to betray them. I saw that Nudge's hair wasn't done, so I told her in her ear when she hugged me: "Do you want me to do your hair?"

"Yes, I have no idea in how to do my hair, I mean, I do know how to do it, but I don't know any hairstyles or anything like that. I would let it down, but it's soo wavy and frizzy, that I don't think it would be such a good idea because it would look all puffy and such. Look at your hair, it's like so straight and not like mine, and the color looks good on you." Boy, could Nudge talk and talk. Max yawned again.

"Yeah, and thanks. If you want I can streighten your hair." I said in one or two short sentences.

"But I don't have a straightner." She told me, looking kind of depressed.

"Don't worry, I think my powers can do it." I said, and a smile appeared on her face. We went over to the sofa , that wasn't occupied by anybody, and we sat there. Well she sat down and I stood up behind it so that I could do her hair better. My legs didn't want to be up straight carrying me, but I had to. I mean, I told her that I would do her hair. And I don't back down on my word. Well I can, but I wont. I untangled her hair, then with my powers I made it perfectly straight, well sort of perfect.

"Do you want some highlights? I mean, I can do some highlights on your hair that will wear off when you take a shower."

"Oh yes, but how can you do that?" She asked me. You mean, she didn't know that she could do that too? "I just can, I mean I don't know how, but I'm pretty sure you can do that too. What color do you want?"

0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO

**Nudge**

I can die my hair! All by my self and with my own powers, which i didnt know i had! After my now best friend Moon did my hair with a couple of pink highlights, she thought me and Angel how to die our hair and how to do our hair. Angel looks so cut with her little piggy tails that have purple highlights, she's so adorable.

I have my hair just down, but it has like little hair thingies holdig it and making it look pretty. Moon didn't let any guys see how we looked, until she was done. When she finished with Angel and me, she turned over to were Max was still yawning. I think that Max doesn't like Moon, I hope I'm wrong, maybe she's just mad because I said that Moon was the one that made Fang laugh and smile in one day, and because Max couldn't. or something like that.

Well, after that, She was like. "Guys, what do you think of Angel's and Nudge's hair?" And then she let them see us. I could tell that they were all surprised, even Fang. Iggy was just smiling at me, did I look that bad or good? Well I think that it was good because he whistled at me, and Angel. Gazzy did the same, and Max didn't even move from her position. I must admit, I look pretty darn GREAT!!!

I hugged Moon sooo hard that I think she fainted because of it, but I hope it wasn't because of me. I mean, I turned over and gave her a hug, next thing I know she's sliping out of my hands and into the floor.

Iggy ran over to her and carried her to the couch. Please don't let it be my fault! I saw how Max's eyes closed when Moon fell to the ground. I went over to her, and I was about to shake her awake but Fang told me to let her sleep.

0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO

**Max**

"Moon?" Nudge whispered on Moon's ear. "Let her rest, Nudge. Me and Angel are going to go get her some medicine or something." Iggy told Nudge. It had been a little over an hour since Moon had blacked out. "See you guys in a little while."

"Okay. Iggy be careful." I said, god I felt so tired, and I at first I thought I was asleep. I mean, I had been so darn sleepy like a few minutes ago, but now I fell all energetic and awake.

"Why do you think she passed out?" Gazzy asked silent Fang.

Fang just stared at Moon, then he turned towards me, with a painful look in his eyes. _'what's with him? he's choosing. choosing what?' _I thought to myself. God I hate that stupid voice!.

"I don't know Gazzy, but you just gave me an idea. Nudge, do you think you can use your power to see what's wrong with her?"

"I'll try, but I cant promess anything." Nudge responded, she was about to put her hand on Moon's forehead, when she saw that she was awake. "Hey, she woke up you guys." The guys went over to her and Moon, and indead, Moon was awake.

"What happened? Why did you faint?" Little Gazzy asked worried. "Was it a vision?" Nudge asked, also worried. They barely know her and they like her like a lot.

"No, I think it was because of what Ari did to me. My head hurts like hell." Moon said presing her hands on her head.

"Do you think you can stand up and move to a bed?" Fang asked her. "Never mind, I'll carry you." Fang said, he went over to Moon and carried her on his strong, muscular hands, Moon raping her hands around his neck, over to one of the queen sized beds. _'she could have walked by her self! She's taking advantage of us!'_

I didn't think I would feel like this, Jealous. The invincible Max that I am, was actually jealous of somebody I barely knew! I saw how he gently placed her on the soft cusions of the bed, and then making sure that she was in a comfterble position.

"Are you okay like this?" I heard him say, then I saw him lifting his head, he stopped a few centimiters away form the girl's face. _'what is he going to do! He better not kiss her. I mean, he barely knows her! And ….'_

"Yeah, perfect." I heard Moon say as Fang leaned closer to her. I saw how he seemed to gently brush his sweet lips against hers, then it looked like he was giving her a deep, sweet, and passionate kiss.

'_I cant believe it! he's know me for almost 15 years, and he has never kissed me like that! He knows her for less that two weeks, and he's already kissing her like if he had known her all his life! Please voice, tell me I'm dreaming!'_ I saw how Moon returned his kiss, obviously forgetting that I was still here. I couldn't believe what I saw! They were kissing!

My vision was blurred by tears…oh god! I was crying! I couldn't let Fang and the others see me like this. I ran out the door, crashed against someone and I ran and ran. Until I got to a little pond outside the hotel.

--------------------------------------------------

**DON'T KILL ME!!! PLEASE! (hides behind chair) well, i know that a lot of FAX supporters are going to kill me but i'll try to make it up in another story i'm making. i don't know when i'm gona post it cus i have a MAJOR WRITERS BLOCK but... yeah. this chapter is probably the longest one i'll make...so yeah... REVIEW?**

**Lubs Berry**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Maximum Ride or such, but I do own Moon and Snowy and Icy ._

"Blah" Person talking

'_Blah'_ Person thinking

**Name** Name of the person's POV

'**_Blah'_** Moon's Voice

'_Blah' _ Max's voice

**Chapter four**

**Max **

'_How could he do this to me! I thought he liked me!' _Boy do I sound pathetic, but hey, I just saw the guy I like and maybe love kissing a complete stranger! How would you feel?! _'She's not a stranger, Max. You and Fang knew her in the School, remember? Shut up! I never want to heard you again!'_ I don't think anybody feels like I do right now. Well maybe you have been like me, all heartbroken, but not like I do right now. I feel like if I was torn apart, molecule by molecule, leaving me empty of everything. I swear that if Erasers attacked me right now, I would be killed in a millisecond. I feel like trash, like if there's no reason for my existing. _'you do have a reason for existing. You are meant to save the world, Maximum.'_

"Shut up! I hate you!" I screamed out to the river, "I hate you, Fang, and that Fang stilling bitch!" I saw how people turned to see me, but I don't care. I just got my heart ripped out.

"Max?" I heard someone say. Fang. "Max," I turned around and saw his face, it was as emotionless as always.

"What the fuck do you want?! Why don't you just go back with Moon! She's your girlfriend now! Leave me and the rest of the flock alone! And take that bitch with you!" I screamed at his, more tears escaping my eyes as I said this.

"You want me and Moon to leave?" I heard Fang said, then he disappeared. Everything turned black and I couldn't see anything. "Why do you want us to leave? What did we do?" I heard Fang's voice from above me.

"And you still ask!" I screamed up at the black sky. "I hate you and Moon, I wish you could just go and die!"

"Fine, if you want us to leave, we'll leave. But first you have to-" I heard Fang's voice, this time it was coming form my right side. I turned toward were his voice was coming from and said.

"Before I what? Before I see you and Moon kiss again? Forget it. Fang, you're like a brother to me, but I just want you and Moon to leave. Just leave and never come in contact with me or _my_ flock."

"Whatever. Bye forever, Maximum. Moon, come on. Let's leave, it's obious Max has some problems with you and me." I heard him say, then I heard the sound of a door slamming shut in front of me. I was still in darkness, and I felt like if I was in a tank once again. I felt nothing but the pain in my heart.

"Max, what you do that for?" I heard Iggy say. "Fang and my sister left! You kicked them out for no reason!"

No reason! He calles my broken heart no reason!

"Didn't you see what they did?! You can see now, don't you understand me!" I said trying to see where Iggy's voice was coming from.

"Max, they didn't do anything." I heard my sweet little baby Angel say.

"She's right Max. They didn't do anything." I heard the Gasman add.

"Max, they're right. Now wake up and go get Fang and Moon back. They didn't do anything." I heard chatterbox Nudge say.

"What do you mean wake up?" I said. I saw a bright light and then I saw I was laying on the couch. I was back inside the hotel, and Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, and Total were looking at me. "What?"

"Max, you broke Fang's heart. You said all of those things to him, and Moon." Gazzy said.

"_I_ broke _his_ heart! _He_ broke _my_ heart! didn't you see what he did! And why am I on the couch?" I said. _'What's going on! you have made a big mistake. What?'_

"What do you mean he broke your heart? All he did was carry Moon to the bed because she felt bad. Then he came over here to you because you were crying in your sleep. He was scared for you we all heard him say that if you died he would die. He was worried about you, and then you just started saying that you hated him and Moon. You told them to leave, so they left. You feel asleep on the sofa, don't you remember?" Nudge said. She had tears in her eyes.

"What? You mean…it was all a dream?" _'What did you do Maximum! I told you, you made a big mistake.'_ "Where's Fang and Moon?" I heard myself say.

"You kicked them out. don't you remember. I'm going to leave too. You scare me Max, your becoming a monster." My baby, Angel said. She took Total on her little hands, and I saw her fly out of the open window, onto the wide open sky.

"See what you've done? Now four people are gone!" Gazzy said. "Why ,Max? you made my little sister leave." He said, tears rushed down his little cheeks. He had been holding tears back, I could tell. What had I done!

"I'm sorry Gazzy. I had a dream and I thought it was reality. I didn't mean for them to actually leave. Come on we have to go find them. All of them." I said and the remaining of the Flock nodded.

One in one we went out the window. Letting our wings out, letting the people below see the beauty and wrongness of them. _'Max, you kicked them out. And Erasers are looking for Fang and Moon. Sure they can hadle themselves, but what if they get cap- No I don't want to think about it. I have to find them. You have to find them, and fast. Don't let Moon and Angel take Fang to the Institute on that island. The Institute?'_ We flew, tying to find Fang, Moon, Angel, and Total. I couldn't belive what I had done. I had kicked half of my Flock away.

0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO

**Angel**

Well, Max kicking Fang and Moon out wasn't part of the plan, but it surely did good for the mission Moon and I have. Now that I'm with Fang, me and Moon can convence him to go to the Institute on Death island, then our mission will be over.

But I still had to act like Angel, and since Angel had never seen Fang like this, I had to look and pretend I was worried. "Fang, it's okay to cry, you know." I told him, Fang just turned to see me. Moon could fly almost as fast as Max can, so Fang, me, and Total had to hang on to her. I was on her left side, Fang was in the right side, and Moon was in the middle of us with one backpack on her back and another one in front of her. Apparently, Moon had convenced Fang to go to the island, because we were flying at 190 miles per hour, heading towards Florida.

"Why did you decide to leave Max?" Fang asked. Shoot! I forgot that I used to be Max's little girl.

"She scared me. She was becoming a…I don't know, monster? She just scared me. I mean, she made you and Moon leave even though Erasers are looking for you guys to take you back to the School. She said all those nasty things to you just when you said that if she died you would die too. By the way, were are we going?"

"Yeah, you fly really fast, and I have to hide in your second backpack. By the way, it's really confy, it's a good thing you already had an old backpack so that you could carry me." Total said. I had forgotten that he knew about the mission too. He's our little accomplish person, no wait…animal person accomplish.

"Fang and I decided that it would be a good idea to go check out the Institute on Death island. We thought that we might find info about the project and or research the whitecoats are doing about us. We'll be there in like in 4 hours. We'll stop for a break in exactly 3 hours." Moon said. Boy had she turned into a copy of Max. Fang looked to his left to see Moon, and he actually smiled at her. I could tell that Moon was surprised too because she stopped flying. She saw that we were going to fall so she started flying again.

"You mean in a couple of minutes. I have to do stuff down there by a tree." Total said, Fang sighted and Moon laughed a little. She landed us in some kind of forest. I went with Total, leaving Moon and Fang together.

0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO

**Fang**

I cant believe it, Max had kicked us out. And I thought she was the best, how wrong was I! I thought she liked me, I thought she cared for me and Angel, but I guess I was wrong. Was I wrong about my feelings. I thought I loved her, but if I loved her, why does my heart feel so warm and complete whenever I look at Moon's eyes?

We landed on a little clearing in a forest. It looked so…I don't know, peaceful I guess. This was a good spot to think. The floor was covered by bushes that looked like grass, there was a little stream of water on a side, and it was about 15 feet sq. of space. Moon was drinking some water by the little stream, and I just felt like I needed to talk to her.

"Moon?" I said going over to were she was sitting. I could still smell her sweet apple scent, the one I had smelled in the morning, and at the park. "Are you alright?"

"I'm sorry, it was my fault. If I had just left the day i met you nothing of this would had happened." She said, tears going down her beautiful face. "If you and the flock hadn't met me, you guys would still be together. You and Max wouldn't be having these problems. You two love each other, and me and my feelings just got in your way." She said. She began sobbing, and all I could do was just hug her for confort. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. If I hadn't met you, I would have never feel like this." I said. _'No stop!'_ I pushed her away a little and I looked her in the eyes. "I'm glad and lucky to have met you." I said, she looked at me in confusion.

I slowly closed the small amout of space between us, then I slowly brushed my lips against hers. I was so sure that she wouldn't kiss me back, but I was surprised when she did. She kissed me, and I deepened the kiss. In no time I had my arms around her small waist, and she had her hands on my chest. I couldn't beleve that I was kissing her, but I don't regret it and I know I never will.

0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO

**Moon**

I can't believe it, Fang is actually kissing me. Or can I believe it? Oh his lips are so…so…I don't know, A: sweet? B: Delicious? C: Soft? D: Perfectly Wonderful? E: Or maybe it's all of the above and much much more.

He came over to were I was sitting and I apologized for making him and the flock be separated. Then he said that he was glad and lucky to have met me, and then he kissed me. And I kissed him back. He was surprised, I could tell, but then he recovered and deepened the kiss.

He put his muscular hands around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I had a million things going trough my head, but all I could actually think about was all the muscle I felt below my hands. He licked the inside of his lips, and I opened my mouth to let him in to explore, and soon our tongs were battling for control, of course he won eventually. He laid me down on the bushes, and he carefuly placed himself on top of me. _'Does he really mean what he's doing? Or is it just to forget Max? **what is he doing?** Anne! Wow I forgot you were here…in my mind. No nothing. I'm just here hallucinating.'_ I felt his hand up the back of my shirt, his hand was were my bra was, but then his hand slipped down. He broke apart, and he just looked at me laying there. Maybe his hormones had gone wild for a moment there? Good thing they stopped...i guess...

"Moon, I'm sorry." he said, sounding sorry and embarrassed. "I…"

"You did that to forget Max, am I right?" I said sitting up. He looked at the small stream, then he looked me in the eye.

"No, I did that because that's the way I feel towards you even though it has only been seven days since I've met you." he said, a smile appearing on his handsome face. My soul and heart danced with happiness, and I too, smiled. He leaned close to me, and kissed me once more, but this time, it was much much much uh…. Better?

"Whoa, I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" I heard Angel say from behind me. Fang and I broke apart, embarrassed. "I'm sorry, me and Total will leave you two alone for a while." she said. I giggled some, and Fang just got redder.

"It's okay Angel, come here." I said, she came towards me and I pulled her and sat her on my lap. She giggled a little, then she turned to see Fang.

"So, are we going to go to the island? Or are you guys just going to stay here and make out all day?" She said. I couldn't believe that she sounded so innocent, so unlike who she really was. My ear twitched telling me somebody was coming.

"Wait, some ones coming." Fang said, and for a minute I though he had read my mind. "I think it's Nudge and the others. Come on, I don't want to see Max anymore." He said, and me and Angel nodded. "Angel go get Total."

"Why?" Total said from behind a tree. "We leaving?" he said and Angel nodded her little head again. Total jumped on my hands and I placed him on one of the backpacks. Angel and Fang went to my sides and grabed on to my hand. All three of us opened our wings and took of. "Fang! Moon! Stop!" I heard Max say, but instead we picked up our speed. I saw Max take off after us, and she must have used her super speed, because she was quickly catching up with us.

"Just leave us alone, Max!" Angel shouted, I could tell that she was trying to sound sad and upset, but she didn't do a very convensong job.

"Just let us be happy, Maximum Ride." Fang said never looking back.

0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO

**hides behind chair, a sword ready just in case please don't hate me? i'm scared to say anything else so... BYE!!**

**Lubs Berry**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Maximum Ride or such, but I do own Moon and Snowy and Icy ._

"Blah" Person talking

'_Blah'_ Person thinking

**Name** Name of the person's POV

'**_Blah'_** Moon's Voice

'_Blah' _Max's voice

**Chapter five**

**normal**

"Please stop!" Max shouted once again. She flew right next to Angel. Max grabbed Angel's little hand, and ripped her and Moon apart. Angel began to fall, not able to open her wings.

"Angel!" Moon and Fang screamed in unison. They dove after the little girl and , they both grabbed one of her hands before she hit the top of the trees. Then flew back up, towards were Max was. "Are you okay?" Total asked his master. Angel had tears in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry, baby." Max said when she saw how Angel was so frighten. "I didn't mean for you to fall."

"You know what Max? Angel is right, you _are_ becoming a monster." Total said from the backpack. "Why do you hate Fang and Moon so much? It's not their fault they love each other."

"They actualy like each other?" Max said, her voice sounding upset. "I didn't know. I'm sorry for what I said to you guys before. I was having a nightmare, you guys were in it, and you guys were…..evil. Yeah you guys were really evil and killed everything. I'm sorry for the things I said." Max said, he voice really sounding sorry for her mistake. _'I thought my nightmare was actual reality. I swear to…,my love for Fang.'_

"So you had a dream that me and Fang were evil? That explains why you kicked us out, but it doesn't explain why you called me a bitch." Moon said, biterness in her voice.

"I'm sorry for that too. I mean, you dreamt that two of your flock were evil, what would you call them? It's all I thought of." Max said, still trying to convence them that it had all been a nightmare of them being evil.

"But why did you say that you didn't want to see me and Moon kiss? You didn't actually see us kiss, did you?" Fang asked, knowing that Max was lying though her teeth.

"Well…I….when we were in the hotel's indoor pool, I could have sworn I saw you guys kiss." Max said, hoping that they believed her. _'Stupid! just tell them the truth! The truth does matter, but not right now. it doesn't?'_

"They didn't kiss Max. Moon had one of her brain attacks while she was underwater so she started to sink , Fang saw this and went after her. When they were both out, Moon wasn't breathing so Fang had to do CPR on her, They didn't kiss, Fang was just trying to save Moon's life." Nudge said.

"Oh, Well, do you guys forgive me?" Max finally asked.

"Sure, Max." Moon said. _'NOT! She probably had a dream of us kissing, cuz I heard her say "_Before I what? Before I see you and Moon kiss again?" _she cant fool me that easily. But maybe they need them too back at the School. If they don't, then I'm sure Jeb will like to see his little Max still alive. Anne? Is that okay? **yeah, fine, we might need them, we're not sure yet.'**_

"If my Kitty believes you, then so do I." Fang said, he was still holding Moon's hand. He turned towards her, and gave her a small kiss on her cheek.

"Lets go back to the hotel, it's freezing cold in here!" Total said, his little head popped out of the bag.

"Your Kitty?" Nudge asked confused. "So you mean you guys are together?"

"I guess you can say that. They did kiss, a whole lot, while Total was doint doggy bussines." Angel said, making Max's heart break in two, like in her dream.

"Oh, yeah lets go back to the Hotel." Max said, holding back a lot of tears.

"Hey Max, let's race back!" Angel shouted, then she took off as fast as she could. Max flew after her fast, just in time before she burst out crying. _'He likes her! They're together! I thought that he might like me, but I guess I was wrong. Dead wrong! Max, focus in what I told you before. Don't let Fang get near the Institute on an island called Death island .just focus on that, and don't let Fang out of your sight. Why? Is something bad going to happen to Fang? Tell me!' _Max did what her voice had told her to do. She cleared her eyes from any sign that she had been crying, then she catched up to Angel.

"Hey sweaty, I am really sorry I made you fall. Let's not race anymore. Lets wait for the others."

"Okay max." Angel said, giving Max one of her inocent smiles._ 'That stupid voice told her something, I _

_just know it did.'_

"so….Moon, does Fang kiss good?" Nudge asked, making Gazzy and Total laugh because of Nudge's weird question. Moon just looked at her, then at Fang.

"Why do you want to know? You want to try him?" Moon said, Nudge just shock her head no quickly, and looked she turned her head towards Iggy. "yeah, pretty darn good." Moon said at last, making Fang blush a little.

"Why did you want to know, Nudge?" Iggy said curiously.

"Just…cus you know. I've never been kissed before and I don't know how it feels." Nudge said blushing.

"I hear something you guys. It's heading for us, fast." Iggy said, making everybody check all around the sky, for any signs of something. "There!" Gazzy said, pointing North. "What is it?" Max and Angel went up to the rest of the Flock, and looked towards were Gazzy pointed, everybody else turned too. "What's going on?" Angel asked.

"Something or someone is coming our way, fast." Nudge said. "I think it's…"

"Icy! Snowy!" Moon screamed, she let go of Fang's hand, and flew towards the incoming people.

"Who the hell is Icy and Snowy?" Fang said, then he took off after her. "Moon, wait!"

"Moon!" The mysterious people said. Moon stopped just in time before she crashed against the other girls. "I thought they had killed you!" The girls hugged each other, their wings barely mising each other. Fang cought up to Moon and saw that they were hugging. "Icy, Snowy, I missed you tons!"

0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO

"Moon? Who's Icy? And who's Snowy?" Fang asked confused once more. The girls let go of each other and Fang saw that one of the other girls had wings, but not wings like the Flocks. And the other girl was just flying without any wings. Icy's wings were white and pink, and looked like bat wings. She had white hair, pink eyes that were in the shape of a cats, and her skin was slightly tanned. She seemed to be around 5, or 6. Snowy had black hair and fair colored skin, her eyes were light brown. She was wearing a plain red shirt with faded blue jeans, she also had a bracelet that had a remote that controlled her powers.

"They're the few friends I had back were I was in the School. Icy, Snowy, this is Fang. Fang this is Icy and Snowy. Now you guys know each other." Moon said, moving in between Icy and Fang.

"Nice to meet you Fang, wait. Are you the guy who got put into the rebel cell with Moon?" Snowy said, her voice sounding kind of confused.

"That was Moon?" Fang said, remembering the girl who he met at the rebel cell. "I didn't know that was you. Did I met you in the School too?"

"I don't think so, but I do remember meeting Moon's brother once. When he and I were in the test rooms. You know, the ones that test what kind of attacks you can resist? Yeah, and I met the little guy who had prob. with his digestive system." Snowy said.

"You mean the Gasman and Iggy? You actually met them?" Fang asked surprised.

"I didn't meat anybody 'cept my mommy Moon and Snowy. But it's nice to meet you too." Icy said, her voice sounding sweet and full of innocence.

"Your Mommy Moon?" Fang said really confused. Then he turned around and saw that the Flock was flying towards them. "Here comes the rest of the flock." He said. _'Moon has a little baby girl?! No…it must be like Max and Angel…'_

0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO

**Moon**

Oh God! My baby and Snowy are alive! I cant believe it! I thought the erasers had gotten them when we lost each other. I mean, when they said I could get out of the School, I thought they were going to kill them. But no, I'm so happy!

0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO

**Normal**

"hey," Max said going over to the other girls.

"Hi, who are you." The little Icy said, giving her a big smile. "I'm Icy, and this is Snowy, my big sis." The young girl said, pointing towards the older girl.

"I'm Max, this is Gazzy, Iggy, Nudge, Total, and Angel." Max said pointing to each of her flock. _'great, more people.'_

"What happened with you?" Snowy said to Moon. "I mean, to your clothes. You usually wore this." Snowy said, then she typed something into her bracelet. She pointed it towards Moon and instantly made her clothes change. Now she was wearing a white tube shirt that was cut really low in her cleavage, and cut off right under her brests, a little redbow holding the front together. She had a black colored jacket over her shirt cutting off under her breasts, about 2 inches further down than her shirt. Bandages were wrapped under her shirt, going over to were her jacket stopped, meaning it didn't cover much more up. She had on black gloves, and a silver, black and red skull neckless hanging loosely against her soft peach colored shin. She had loose black shorts that went down to her knee. A huge red bow was tied at the top of her shorts, a small bit of silver ribbon rapping aroung the hem of the shorts, sewed into it. A huge suede belt hanging form her left hip down to her right thight, a bottle of watter and a bottle with red powder on it, a red colored sword also hung from the belt.

"whoa, you look different." Max said, but before anybody else could say anything, Ari appeared out of the blue.

"Did you miss me?" Ari said, grabbing Icy and cut her neck with a knife, instantly killing her.

"No! Icy!" Moon screamed, with a lot of tears on her eyes. "Icy!" Ari laughed maiacly when he saw the girls body fall to the ground lifeless. They all flew away form Ari, but he managed to grab Snowy. He sticked that same knife on Snowy's stomach making her fall to the ground.

"Snowy!" Moon screamed, more tears going out of her eyes. She launched herself at Ari and hit him on his ribs with a side kick. Ari disappeared for a few minutes, but then appeared on Moon's back, he took out a sword now instead of a knife and chopped Moon's wings right off. "Ahh!" Moon screamed in pain, she fell to the ground unable to do anything. The rest of the flock were just watching, seeing how powerful Ari had become in less than a month.

"Bye you losers. Have fun." Ari said, then he disappeared once again and reappeared under Moon. He sticked out his leg and gave her a hard kick on her chest, making her fly against garbity for at least 20 feet.

"Moon!" Iggy screamed, he floded his wings and fell towards his sister. "Moon!" He said, he was unable to reach her and saw her fall to the ground.

"fuck you Ari…" Moon whispered as she fell. When she was 10 feet of off the ground she turned upside right and lowered her head facing the ground. She hit the ground; her left foot under her and her right foot extended sideways. "Yow!"

Moon raised her head only to see Snowy's body a few feet away from where she had landed. She cried even more and moved towards her bestes friend ever. "Snowy…" She whispered. _'Why did Ari do that! **they were going to get I your way so I had Ari kill them. You should be thanking me, if it wasn't them it was you. **Kill me! Not my only friends! Icy was only 6 years old!** Nonesense, she lived enough for her lifetime. **Fuck you!'_ A new thunder of pain hit her head. Moon fell to the ground next to Snowy, and layed unconscious.

"Moon!" the flock screamed. They saw her there on the ground, covered by dark red blood and her teary face.

--------------------------------------------------

**i'm sick! i have a fever so i'm sorry it this chappy sounds weird...which probably will. Review? Oh! and thank you for those few who _actually_ reveiewed! REVIEW? PLEASE? **

**Lubs Berry (**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Maximum Ride or such, but I do own Moon and Snowy and Icy ._

"Blah" Person talking

'_Blah'_ Person thinking

**Name** Name of the person's POV

'**_Blah'_** Moon's Voice

'_Blah' _Max's voice

**Chapter six**

**Iggy**

It has been over a month since Moon fell into that deep sleep. Her healing powers still work, I can tell because she's healing herself. Her wings have grown back and look the same way they did. I know she's not dead, I know she's going to wake up but when will she? And what will she do when she finds out that the erasers managed to take Fang away from the rest of us? It happened a week ago. Max and Fang were arguing again and out of nowhere a full army of erasers appeared. They gave Fang a choice; to be taken away by force and seeing all of the rest of us being killed, or to leave the flock knowing that we would be safe from now on. Guess which one he chose….

He left the flock, along with Angel and Total, but first he left a note for Moon. Yeah, Angel and Total were gone too, we found out that they were on the eraser side. She helped them to keep us unable to do anything to stop Fang from giving himself to the devils themselves.

I've been trying to keep myself together but I cant do it anymore. Gazzy and Nudge are constantly found crying, and Max keeps blaming Moon fo everything that happened. I cant believe any of it. Angel and Total were spies all along. We trusted them and loved them like a real family, yet they betrayed us. Ever since Moon was unconscious Max and Fang argued and even fought with each other.

"Uh…ow…" huh? Moon! I ran over to her as fast as I could. She oppened her eeys slightly, and her hands moved a bit.

"Moon, sis, are you okay? Can you hear me? Let me go get the others. No wait….what if something happens to you. But I have to tell them." I sound just like Nudge! Not that that's a bad thing or something.

"Iggy…where's Fang?"

0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO

**Moon**

"Iggy…where's Fang?" I have to know were he is! Since the last brain attack I had I kept having this stupid nightmare. I saw Fang back in the islands Institute, and he was being experimented upon. But that cant be true, he wouldn't let them take him away to that horrible place. I wish I could just tear out my stupid chip!. _**but he is being experimente upon my dear Moon. **What the fuck do you want? Came here to fini…what?! **he gave himself up for all of the flock. Now be a good girl and come backt o the Institute. We need you to finish our job. **No, I wont help you anymore! **fine. **_say what? That's all what Anne is going to say?

"Moon, can you move?" Iggy said desperately. "Moon, the erasers are back. You have to move." The lightning of my brain attack struck me again. Anne wasn't going to make my getaway easey. I stood up, my every movement hurting me like fresh deep cuts.

"So Moon, ready to go back with me to our lovely home?" Ari said form behind me. I was about to say "you wish" but I found myself paralised. **_it's better this way. I can control you even more now you know._** that son of a whitch! Ari grabbed my waist bringin even more pain to my body. He turned me around and French kissed me! Yuck! Now I have to rip my mouth out! I could see Nudge, Gazzy, Max, and Iggy being caried away to the chopper.

"Let's go home. I have plans of my own for you and me." _No! you better not! that perv! he's only what? eight! **but he does, and so do we.** Fang! Is he okay? **he's here waiting for you two. **_

0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO

**Max**

I saw the erasers. I tried to get everybody away. But in the end I failed. I'm nothing since Fang gave himself up to those…jerks. And who do I balme? Moon!

Ever since she came into our flock everything has gone from bad to worse. Sure she did bring a couple of good things for us, but the rest were worse thatn the worst imaginable. My little Angel and Total were spies, and I just know that that stupid girl, Moon, is one of then too. I can feel it.

The erasers put us in bags, freak bird bags. Then they dumped us into the back of a chopper. I knew where they were taking us; The institute in that island. When I could no longer see any light form the outside, I cheked to see if the remainding of my flock was still together.

"I'm here too Max." Iggy said, being the last to report his presence. "Max, where's Moon? Where is my sister?" Wow, Iggy sure sound worried about her.

"I don't gi… know Iggy." god damn it! Why does everybody care about that stupid cat girl anyways! She's not like us! She's even more of a freak that us. She's a human birdcat!

"I'm sorry…" I heard somebody say in the slightest whisper. "It's all my fault…and now you'll pay for it."

"Moon? What do you mean?" Nudge asked, I could here her confusion form way over here. Even though we weren't more than four feet apart.

"I…I was their third spy. I knew form the beginning that Fang would be taken away, and that Angel and Total were also working with Anne." I WAS RIGHT!

"Moon, how could you?" Gazzy asked, I knew he was in the border of tears. Poor kid, he liked Moon as much as he likes any of the rest of the flock.

"I didn't mean to. I had no choice…" What a stupid answer.

"You're wrong, You always have a choice. No matter in what situation you're in you have at least one more choice! And because you made the wrong one we all have to pay!"

"you're right Max." of course I'm right! "I should have done my only choice left. I should have done it a long time ago. And as soon as I can figure out how to get all of you out of this mess, I'll do it."

"Why Moon? Why did you betray our trust? What did we do so that you could do this to all of us? I thought you loved Fang, and you just appeared into our lives to take him away fomr us." Iggy…he's crying? I've seen him cry before, but not like right now. Well, technically I'm not seeing him cry, I'm hearing him cry. But same difference! You get my point!

"I'm chipped. I lied to you guys more times than I can remember. Anne can controll my brain. But I wont let her do it anymore…" _She's chipped! yes Max. But her chip is on her brain, where Anne can control her. you knew about this didn't you? I'm afraid so. I knew all of this was going to happen. And don't worry, Fang is okay. He's with me, I'm taking care of him. How? You're a freaking voice! I'm more than a voice, Max. I'm your father, I'm Jeb._ well that was a total brain shocker.

0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO

**Normal**

The chopper arrived on the small remote island, East of Florida. The captured creatures were moved to the main lab in the institute. They let them out of their prisson bags, but where encaged afterwards. All the flock members were in a small, cold, steel cage, except for Moon. She stood helplessly next to Ari, her head and cat ears hanging down in shame.

"Your finally back, my agent." Anne said stepping out form behind the shadows. "Oh I see you brought your "Friends"."

"Moon?" Fang said waking towards the girl, his hands and feet cuffed with titanium chains. "You…?"

"Yes…" Moon said, tears dripping down her face, hitting the metal floor. She couldn't lift her head form all the shame upon her. Anne went towards Moon, raising her head, pulling it fron her hairs.

"You're an even bigger failure than these freaks. I gave you a simple mission of bringing Fang to me, and you've failed it." She said pulling Moon's hair hight up, then pushing her to the ground, making her fall.

"Anne…I told you I didn't…" Moon began to say, but was cut short my Max and the other flock members.

"Fang you're okay!" They all shouted with excitement. Fang looked at his fellow friends, then down at the girl.

"You said you would let them free if I came here with you guys." Fang said, looking up at Anne. "Let them go, or you'll lose a part of your puzzle."

"Ha! You're right. I will let them go, but first Ari wated to play with them for a while." Anne said, smiling at Ari. "Go on Ari, new chew toys for you. Oh and Fang, how can I lose a piece of my "puzzle" since you can't clearly do anyting in your condition?"

"But I can." Jeb said coming close to everybody else. "I told you to lave my daughter and her friends out of it."

"Jeb, why am I not surprise to ear this form you." Anne said snapping her fingers. "You made me look like a babling fool in fron of everybody, and I'll never forgive you."

Erasers came up to Jeb and grabbed him so that he could move.

"Now, you'll suffer along with your foul creations. You two, take the others along with jeb to the arena." she said.

The incaged flock was pussed out of that room, hearing pleads form Jeb and Fang. When they were out of the room, only Anne, Fang, Ari, Moon, and a couple of erasers stayed behind.

"Angel, honey? Will you and total please make sure that those mistakes do their job right?" Anne said in a sweet voice.

"Of course, Anne. Total lets go." Angel said from up above on the seeling. She flew towards the arena with tital on her hands, but didn't get out into it since she remembered that dream Moon had about running away.

"Now, do you guys want to hear what I'm planing with you two?" Anne said looking at Moon and Fang.

"Moon, how could you do this to us? To your own brother, and to…me?" Fang said in a very non-fangish voice. "I trusted you, we all did. And this is how you repay us?"

"Fang, I…I'm sorry…Anne told me that she was going to leave you guys alone after I helped her get you here. She told me that she only needed to do unharmful experiments on you and me. I didn't mean for all of this to happen…I didn't know what to do."

"You're such a liar! You could have stopped this a long time ago! But you chose to take all of us down with you, even though we trusted and cared for you. Heck, even Max cared for you even a bit. Iggy's your brother and he loves you like the sister you are to him. Nudge loves you like the best friend she never had. I…I loved you more than anything."

"Don't lie Fang…You don't love me. You love Max, I know. Before I went with you guys I learned everything the scientist knew about you guys. And every time I looked at the information, it showed that you loved Max and wanted to protect her. She was you're everything."

"That's just it. You said everything _they_ knew about all of us, but they knew nothing about how we _feel_."

"Ugh, enough of this drama! It makes me want to puke! Ari! Get Fang hucked up to the machine, now!" anne said.

Ari did as he was told and moved Fang towards a machine. Ari tied Fang's hands and feet to the chains on the operation bed, and a laser moved slowly towards Fangs face.

"Fang!" Moon screamed after him. '_"You're wrong, You always have a choice. No matter in what situation you're in you have at least one more choice! And because you made the wrong one we all have to pay!" max is right…I had a choice…no, I HAVE a choice!' _Moon ran towards Ari, taking out the small knife she had on her poket. Ari dodged her easily, but didn't expect a kick on his side form Moon.

"Get her!" Anne screamed to the rest of the erasers. All of the erasers, which were like three, went after Moon. Moon faced them and took in a deep breath, when she realeased it ice came out and froze the erasers in place.

"How did you…?" Ari said shocked. He snapped out of it and went after Moon again, this time succeeding. "I got you now. I can tell they really did force you to be on our side."

"huh?" Fang thought still struggling to get himself untied. The laser was almost to his face, but there was no way that with his usual strenght he would be able to break free. _'forced? She was forced to do all of that to us? So she didn't really mean…?'_

"Let her go!" Fang screamed after Ari, feeling the sensation of fire he had felt about a month ago. His wings snapped open with the fire around them, breaking him free form the table just in time.

"How…?" Anne said in amazedment and in fear when she saw Fang. "Ahh!" she said running away form the lab, but was stopped by Moon who froze her feet.

Ari let go of Moon obediently. He remembered how he had gotten his ass kicked last time Fang was like this. Then, Ari cowardly ran to the arena to get renforcements.

Angel, who was hididng up in the cealing knew what was going to happen next. She flew down and pressed a button, which opened three dors, with and army of erasers already morphed.

"Moon, move!" Fang screamed after Moon, seeing all the erasers coming after her. She was frozen in fear, unable to snap out of it. Fang ran towards her and pulled her by the hand running away form the erasers. Moon snapped out of it and ran in front of Fang, leading him to the exit and to the arena.

0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO

**Fang**

We ran throught a dark and narrow hall. I'm so confused! Should I really trust her and let her lead me like this to god knows where? Part of me just wants to kill her right now. But the other part just wants to run with her to the end of the world.

I could hear her crying, but she didn't stop or anything, she just ran, with her hand in mine. I can hear the calls form all the erasers, Angel, and whitecoats, they were getting closer by the second. I could see a small light in front of us, then as we got closer to the light, Moon snapped her wings open. I opened mine too just in case we had to fly. The light was just feet away when I saw what is was. It was a small window, so small maybe only total could it thorough it.

"Moon! It's too small!" I screamed, but she didn't stop, she let go of my hand and crashed thorough the window.

The window was bigger than I thought, I flew through it and just as I went through it I saw it wasn't regular glass. This glass was about five times thicker that regular window glass. She had gone thought it head first!

"Fang, down there!" Moon screamed to me. I could see now, and down below us was Max and the others. I looked back up at her and saw all the blood on her body. She was scratched everywhere, and just as I was about to help her I heard a cry from Max.

"Help!" I dove right down towards Max. I was still surrounded by fire, giving me an advantage over the erasers. I saw Moon dive after me, but she headed towards the others.

Erases came out of nowhere and we began to fight. And let me tell you, even with my advantage, I was getting my ass kicked, bad. But I managed to open Max's cage and she lend me a hand. I saw that Moon had let the others free, but I couldn't find her.

"Fly up!" I heard Iggy scream to all of us, and we obeyed without question. We were airborne again, with erasers following us.

"Iggy, tell Max that..." I heard Mon begin to say but the rest i couldn't hear.

"Hurry up!" I heard Iggy say, and I saw Moon next to him, with something on her hand.

We were all above the walls of the arena, and Moon dived down again towards the erasers. Iggy tried to stop her, but Nudge didn't let him. I saw Moon throw something at one of the erasers.

One of Iggy's bombs.

"Moon!" I screamed, but it was too late. I saw the explosion and all the dust and pieces of wall flying towards us.

---------------------------------------------------

**...i wasnt going to update until later but i decided to give u guys a treat since its ma b-day ... so? what do you think? its so sad! only one chapter left!! yup...only one chappy left... i think so anyways. so what ****did you guys think? ****i suck at writting fight scenes so just bare with me here. REVIEW?!**

**oh! and im sorry... the story i promissed is still under construction inside of my brain... stupid skool! blame my teaches, i hate homework but if i dont do good in skool ma parents will kill me! haha... so i wont update until i feel more encouraged... i mean come on! according to the thingy here over 200 people have seen this thing and only 9 reviews? that is so sad... so at least 3 more reviews before i updater... understand?**

**Berry**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Maximum Ride or such, but I do own Moon and Snowy and Icy ._

"Blah" Person talking

'_Blah'_ Person thinking

**Name** Name of the person's POV

'_**Blah'**_ Moon's Voice

'_Blah__' _Max's voice

**ITS THE FINAL CHAPTER!! **

**Chapter seven**

**normal**

The force from the explosion made the flock crash down on the soft sand of the islands beach, making them unconscious. About two hours later they began to wake up, one by one.

"Fang!" Max screamed when the dark haired boy woke up. She ran towards him and gave him a hug, crying silently. "Are you okay?"

"I think so…" Fang said remembering what had happened. He looked around and saw all the ashes and bricks a couple of feet away from them. The institute was gone, nothing left but ashes. The erasers were gone too.

He saw that Gazzy had Angel and Total with him. Angel and Total were still unconscious and appeared to be dead.

_where is she? She's not here…Moon…'_ he thought desperatly.

Iggy and Nudge walked towards Fang, Iggy's eyes full of tears.

"Fang…" Nudge began to say, but broke down crying. Iggy hugged her tightly. "She's dead…" Nudge said between sobs.

"what?" Fang said. It felt like his insides had been pulled out of him. "Are you sure she's…" But he trailed off looking back where the walls form the arena used to stand.

"we looked for her, didn't fine anything." Max stated, a bit of sadness showing for the lost of Iggy's sisters.

"Max, before the explosion Moon told me to tell you something." Iggy said trying to be strong. Gazzy came up to the rest of the flock, with his innocent eyes filled with tears.

"What did she tell you Iggy?" Max asked hugging Gazzy.

"She told me to tell you…" Iggy said, but couldn't continue. He calmed down a bit and told them exactly what Moon had said. "She said, "Iggy, tell Max that I'll take her place in her destiny to save the world, but not on her destiny with him,"."

"what so youthink sh ment?" Nudge asked crying. She had an idea, but wasn't sure she should say it out loud to everybody.

"I think I know what she ment…" Max said, but didn't continue on. She stood up and walked towards the beach. The sun was going down, and Nudge, Iggy, and Gazzy were fast asleep.

"I'm going to take a walk." Fang told Max walking towards the ashes form the institue. Max looked back at Fang, her eyes red. She had been crying.

"_Fang…I was the one who was suppose to die, not Moon. If I had been the first one to arive to Iggy I would have asked him for a bomb too. And once you all were up high I would have gone down like Moon did. She took my palace. She took my place so that I could…be with you, and make a destiny for ourselves together. She sacrificed herself to see you happy. To see US happy.'_ she thought begining to cry silently.

0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO

**Fang**

Moon. She's actually dead. She gave her life up for all of us, to save us. to save **our** world.

'_She saved the world! She took Max's palce on saving the wolrd. She…Max…Max was supposed to be the one who went down with the bomb. Moon took her destiny…' _

"Moon!" I screamed once I was far away form the beach. I was were I remember the arena being, "Moon!"

how pathetic do I sound. I'm screaming to ashes.

_ah! Forget this though guy act!' _I fell to my knees, crying.

Yes I **did **say **crying**. The emotionless Fang was **crying**, get ovet it!

"Fang…don't cry." I heard an angelical voice say to me. It must be Max, because it didnt sound like Nudge and Angel was still uncounsious.

"She's dead and I didn't even get a chanse to tell her that I…" I couldn't tell Max that I love her. What are youthinking Fang!

"Tell me now, you have another chanse." the voice told me.

huh? Wait…that isn't Max's voice. I turned around and saw Moon, standing right behind me. I stood up quickly and was about to hug her, but saw how she looked.

She had blood all over her body. Her face was stained with the blood and with trails of tears, it had cuts from the window's glass, but she was smiling at me.

"We have to get you to a hospital quick!" I said trying to carry her, but she stopped me. She was still smiling.

"I'm okay. I'm not in pain anymore." Moon told me.

Huh? I can see she's in pain! I saw that the blood was desapearing, turning into snow then falling down to the ashed cover ground.

"see? I look just fine." she looked like the first time I met her. Medium length strawberry-blond- hair, ice blue eyes, and same pale colored skin.

But she didn't have cat ears, she had normal human ears, and she was wearing a white dress showing her form, and went down to her knees. And her Wings were out, but they were white as the snow.

"Moon?" what the heck is going on! Either I'm going crazy or I'm still asleep.

"You're not asleep Fang, and you're not crazy either. Now what was it you wanted to tell me?"

me not crazy? Well that's good, I guess.

"Moon, I…" why is it so hard to tell her! You can do it Fang…just tell her how you feel. "I do love Max, but I love her like a sister and nothing more. _You_ are the only girl I'll ever love, you understand that right, Kitten?"

"Fang, I love you too." I pulled her towards me, kissing her deeply. There's nothing that can ruin this moment for me.

We broke free, and I saw tears on her eyes.

"What do I really kiss that bad?" She laughed at what I said, then shook her head no.

"Fang, take me to Angel and Total." say what? "I can bring her back to life, and make her good again."

I smiled down at her, and she smiled back. I took her hand in mine and we walked back to the beach.

0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO

**normal**

"Moon!" Iggy, Nudge, and Gazzy screamed running towards Moon. They each gave her a hug crying of happiness that she was there.

"Hiya big bro'. can I talk to you?" Moon said to Iggy, she let go of Fang's hand and walked with Iggy a few feet away form everybody. They talked for a bit , then went back with the others.

"Moon! Like oh my god! You're still alive, I'm so happy you're alive I mean, we all missed you so much." Nudge said huggin Moon once more. Moon laughed.

"Man, Nudge, you really are my best friend ever." Moon said making Nudge smile big. "Hey Gazzy, where's your sister?"

"she…she's dead." Gazzy said bursting out into tears. Moon kneeled down next to him and whispered something his ear. "No way! You can do that?!" Gazzy asked hopefuly.

"Yup, where's Total and Angel?" Gazzy led Moon back to the bottom of the beach where Angel and Total's bodies laid.

She kneeled down again and put her hand over where their hearts should be. When she lifted her hand Angel and Total began to wake up, thinking that nothing bad had happned.

"Max? where's Max?" Angel asked Moon right away. "Total? Ah! Total! Max! Celeste?!" Angel screamed seeing the people.

"Angel!" Max screamed huging her thightly, then she looked up at Moon. "Thank you, for everything." she said huging Abgel again.

"Tell him how you feel, he'll return the feelings. Trust me." Moon said so only Max could hear her. "I love him. He loves me, but he loves you more wihtout knowing or showing anything. Trust. Me."

"Moon..." Max began to say but Moon stood up and walked away form her. "Okay."

"Fang I have to go." Moon whispered to Fang. Fang gave her a puzzled look. Moon took his hand in hers and lead him towards where he had fond her. "I can't stay, I have to go."

"What do you…No, you cant go!" Fang said not letting go of Moon's hand. "I need you here with me, don't you get it, I cant live without you! I love you!"

"I love you too, but I have to go. I'm sorry. We will see each other again someday, I promises." Moon said, the emotion on her voice changing from sad to happy back to sad.

Fang pulled her close to him again and kissed her for what felt for them like an eternity. "I'll be okay, I promise. You better not forget me!" Moon said jokingly. She huged him thigtly, then took off.

Her now white wings caring her off the ground. She flew a bit then started to disapear. Fang stayed on the ground, looking up as she disappeared.

"I'll never forget you, kitty."

* * *

**NO!!! its over!!!!! **

**well anyways. i'm making a story for you guys. and it will have Faxness unlike this one. **

**Review?**


End file.
